PLL Alternate Series Finale
by P3Forever16
Summary: How did you feel about the series finale? Was it what you wanted or what you hated? Well, I've been thinking about the finale for the longest and I decided to make an alternate version of it and connect events and clues of the show. Remember "The Night of Alison's Disappearance"? We haven't seen the last of "That Night". Get ready to enjoy this great, alternate finale!
1. Til Death Do Us Part Pt 1

**Til Death Do Us Part Part 1**

* * *

 **TEASER**

 _ **FADE IN:**_

 _ **EXT. ROSEWOOD TOWN- NIGHT.**_

(The PLLs- Alison, Spencer, Emily, Aria, and Hanna sit at a table while they laugh and drink cold frappes. Hanna is the first to sit her empty frappe down onto the table.)

 **HANNA**

Okay. So, those frappes were great, but wine tasting is even great. When can I have some?

(Reaches for the bottle of wine but Spencer stops her hand and gives it back to her.)

 **SPENCER** (Laughs at Hanna)

This bottle is for a special occasion.

 **ARIA**

We can celebrate the fact that we are all together.

 **ALISON**

And alive.

 **EMILY**

And A-Free.

 **HANNA**

Are we really? We never found out who A.D. was.

 **ALISON**

That familiar ping we would always get always gave me a kind of rush of fear.

(The five get quiet right after before one of them finally speaks up.)

 **EMILY**

Why do we miss A so much?

 **SPENCER**

Because without fear, there could be no courage.

 **HANNA**

Who said that?

 **SPENCER**

Christopher Paolini.

(Snow slowly starts to fall from the sky and the Liars watch the snowflakes swirl around with smiles on their faces. As the CAMERA goes up into the snowy sky…)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. WELBY SANITARIUM- ROOM.**_

(We see Mona hold a snow globe in her hand and watches it with a smirk on her face just before her room door opens. When she turns to see her door open, she drops her snow globe onto the floor as she looks at a person in horror. A person in a black hoody walks towards her as she sits down on her bed. When the person finally cowers over her, she shakes her head with a smile.)

 **MONA**

I never would've guessed it was you. So…are you here to kill me?

 **End of Teaser**

* * *

 **OPENING SEQUENCE**

 **ACT ONE**

 _ **FADE IN:**_

 _ **INT. DILAURENTIS HOME- KITCHEN MORNING.**_

(A baby girl with pink pajamas on is fed a spoon of apple sauce by Alison who smiles at her.)

 **ALISON**

Yummy right Mary?

(Baby **VIVIAN** smiles at her which Alison takes as she wants some more apple sauce. The CAMERA pans to a baby boy with blue pajamas who is fed a spoon of peas while she smiles at Emily who feeds her.)

 **EMILY**

Yummier right R?

(Baby **WAYNE** smiles back at Emily)

 **ALISON**

Alright, unfortunately you three, it's time for me to go to work.

(Kisses Baby Vivian, followed by Baby Wayne, and finally Emily)

 **EMILY**

It'll be a great day for you. I'm just glad everything is going better there with her.

 **ALISON**

Yeah. It's not as awkward as it used to be. Thank God.

 **EMILY**

Alright, this is going to be a great day for you two too.

(She picks up Baby Wayne, and then Baby Vivian and heads out of the kitchen. As they are out of sight, Alison's smile turns to a worrying look.)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL- TEACHER'S MEETING ROOM- MORNING**_

(Alison walks in with worried look and proceeds to a table with a person already sitting at. The person stands up and the CAMERA reveals Jenna with her signature glasses on)

 **ALISON**

Hello Jenna.

(Jenna takes off her signature glasses and reveals her eyesight with a smile)

 **JENNA**

Hello Alison.

 **FADE OUT:**

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 _ **FADE IN:**_

 _ **INT. LUCAS'S LOFT- LIVING ROOM- MORNING.**_

(There are a few packed boxes around the room with Lucas folding a jacket and puts it in a box)

 **CALEB**

What do you expect?! We have nowhere to go! (He walks into the living room with anger evident on his face, followed by Hanna behind him)

 **HANNA**

Caleb…just stop yelling so loud.

 **CALEB**

You can't yell quietly, Hanna!

(He starts to calm down)

 **CALEB**

Not only do we have no place to live, but you want to take care of Mona too? What is wrong with you? Are you insane, Hanna?

(Hanna looks away and notices Lucas look at the two and quickly turn his head away. She turns back to Caleb who grabs his leather jacket off the couch and puts it on)

 **HANNA**

Caleb. She has nowhere to go. And it's just until her therapy is done.

 **CALEB**

And how long will that be?

 **HANNA**

Look, where are you going?

 **CALEB**

Somewhere I'm wanted more against a deranged friend.

(He quickly opens the loft door and exits with a slam of the door which causes Hanna to jump a little. Lucas looks at Hanna who faces the door with tears that form in her eyes.)

 **LUCAS**

Hanna.

(She quickly turns around and tries to smile at him)

 **HANNA**

Everything's okay. He's just a little angry.

 **LUCAS**

A little? Hanna-

 **HANNA**

(She steps towards him to reassure him)

I'm fine. Caleb just doesn't like the fact that I want to help Mona.

 **LUCAS**

Why? You want to be a good friend. I mean, you kind of did the same thing for him before. I don't see the problem.

 **HANNA**

It's some stuff you don't know about Lucas…what am I talking about? It's not some, it's a lot.

 **LUCAS**

If you need someone to talk to, I-

(Hanna shakes her head)

 **HANNA**

No, Lucas. You've done so much for me as it is. It's my fault that we have to pack our stuff.

(He Steps closer to Hanna)

 **LUCAS**

Hanna, no it's not. I was the one who-

 **HANNA**

I know, but you were doing so well without me back in your life. You were rich a year ago before I came into your life and messed it all up.

 **LUCAS**

You'll never know. Maybe it was for the best. In the end, I got what I always wanted.

 **HANNA**

Which was what?

(Lucas begins to open his mouth before Hanna's iPhone ring interrupts him)

 **HANNA**

I can ignore that. What were you going to say?

 **LUCAS**

You should answer the phone. It may be one of your friends.

(She hesitates, but finally picks up her iPhone and answers it.)

 **HANNA**

Hey Spencer…Lunch sounds great, but I can't…I have to stay here in case Welby drops Mona off today…

(Lucas' iPhone RINGS in his pocket and he pulls it out. He notices the caller I.D. as "Welby" and answers it)

 **LUCAS** (On the phone)

Hello?...Yeah I'm Lucas….What?

(The worried look on his face could cause anyone to worry too)

 **LUCAS** (On the phone)

Hanna notices his facial expression.

 **HANNA**

I gotta go, Spencer. (She hangs up and eyes Lucas) Lucas, what's wrong?

 **LUCAS** (On the phone)

(He sighs and gulps)

Yeah…I'll tell her.

(Hanna gets worried by the look on his face)

 **LUCAS**

Uh...Hanna…Mona is missing.

(Hanna looks at him in shock)

 **HANNA**

What?

 **LUCAS**

Welby thinks she was kidnapped.

(Hanna looks at him in complete shock and disbelief)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. SPENCER'S BARN- LIVING ROOM- MORNING.**_

 **SPENCER**

Look, you did what you had to do. If you didn't, we would still be-

(A knock goes on the door and Spencer turns to see Melissa open the door. A big smile comes across Spencer's face)

 **SPENCER**

I'll call you back. (Hangs up her iPhone) Melissa. How's your morning?

(The two hug and quickly sit down on the couch)

 **MELISSA**

It's pretty great. I never expected what happened this morning.

 **SPENCER**

What happened?

 **MELISSA**

So…Wren and I went to Breakfast at Tiffany's and he ordered for us. He got me a smiley face pancake.

(The two sisters burst out laughs)

 **SPENCER**

How charming a pancake can be.

 **MELISSA**

Then I notice a cherry in the place of the nose. Of course, everyone knows I like cherries so I picked it up and there it is…

(She shows Spencer an engagement ring on her finger. Spencer smiles in excitement and shock)

 **MELISSA**

…a ring. He proposed to me.

 **SPENCER**

Oh my God, Melissa! That ring is amazing!

 **MELISSA**

He and the ring are amazing! I literally cannot believe it!

 **SPENCER**

Neither can I!

 **MELISSA**

I have you to thank for it too.

 **SPENCER**

Me? Why?

 **MELISSA**

Over the years, I watched you grow up from being the annoying, boy-friend snatching sister to the mature, successful sister who weirdly enough, I looked up to a little bit. You grew past what happened with Ian and Wren. I figured that if you could get past that and a psycho stalker, I knew I could get past what happened with Ian and Wren too.

 **SPENCER**

That doesn't explain how I helped you get back with him.

(A knock goes on the door again before Melissa can reply)

 **MELISSA**

I'll tell you later when he comes by for dinner. You'll be there, right?

 **SPENCER**

Of course.

(Melissa gets up and walks to the door. She opens it to reveal Toby who has a backpack on)

 **SPENCER**

Toby?!

 **MELISSA**

Hello Toby.

(He waves his hand at her and she moves past him and walks out. He steps in and closes the door behind him. Spencer hugs him with a smile and he does the same. As they release each other, her hand lingers on his shoulder before she slowly pulls back)

 **SPENCER**

You just got back?

 **TOBY**

Yeah. I had a good time in Africa, but I-

 **SPENCER**

Decided to hitchhike all the way back to Rosewood?

 **TOBY**

I went to London too though. I stayed with a friend there and he dropped me off here.

 **SPENCER**

He came all the way from London to drop you off here in Pennsylvania?

 **TOBY**

Well, he was coming here anyway so.

 **SPENCER**

So, the house you built…is it still available?

 **TOBY**

I don't know. The buyer never contacted me back so I'm going to go see for myself.

 **SPENCER**

Well if it is, I know a couple who might need it.

(Toby smiles at her and she smiles back at him.)

 **TOBY**

What couple did you have in mind?

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **EXT. MOVIE STUDIO- NOON.**_

As tourist rides go by and crew caddies pass by them, Aria and Ezra walk around.

 **EZRA**

I still can't believe this is happening. Our book will really become a movie.

 **ARIA**

Well, believe it Mr. Fitz. It's happening.

 **EZRA**

Mr. and Mrs. Fitz…that sounds amazing, doesn't it?

(Aria stops and turns around to him)

 **ARIA**

It sounds more than amazing. I'm proud of you, Ezra.

 **EZRA**

Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you. Tomorrow, you will be my wife,

(He grabs her by the waist and plants a kiss on her lips which she returns. They lock lips for a few moments until they finally let go)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL- MS. DILAURENTIS CLASSROOM- NOON.**_

(The students leave her class, right before Addison passes her last.)

 **ADDISON**

Bye lesbo.

(Alison steps in front of her and shoots her a death glare)

 **ALISON**

I know you didn't say what I think you just said.

 **ADDISON**

Now Ali, I don't know what you're talking about.

 **ALISON**

It's Ms. DiLaurentis, but fine.

(She turns around and opens her desk drawer. She pulls out a document and grabs a pen. She quickly starts to write on it as Addison stares at her in worry)

 **ADDISON**

What are you doing?

 **ALISON**

I'm writing you up…for harassment.

 **ADDISON**

I'm sorry.

 **ALISON**

Too late.

 **ADDISON**

I can bury you with one word. You better stop.

 **ALISON**

One word.

(Addison rolls her eyes just as Alison sighs and stops writing. She looks up to her student and shakes her head)

 **ALISON**

You better stop your harassment or else I **am** going to report you.

 **ADDISON**

Fine.

(Addison walks out right before Jenna walks in while she taps with her stick and Alison closes the door behind her. Jenna turns around and takes off her glasses)

 **ALISON**

You can't keep up this façade anymore, Jenna. You need to tell everyone.

 **JENNA**

No. I can't tell my disabled students that I am no longer blind. It'd be different. They won't accept me as their teacher anymore.

 **ALISON**

Take it from me. You're always better off with the truth.

 **JENNA**

Do you really believe that? God, Alison. Can you admit that even you still have that piece of the old you still in there?

 **ALISON**

What are you talking about?

 **JENNA**

I know the truth. I know what really happened "that night". I know what you and the others did. You can never bury that part of you…neither can I.

(Alison gulps at what Jenna said.)

 **ALISON**

Listen Jenna, I suggest you tell your students the truth. It'll be better that way.

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. ROSEWOOD POLICE DEPARTMENT- DETECTIVE TANNER'S OFFICE- AFTERNOON.**_

(Hanna and Lucas sit at her desk as she hands them two cups of coffee and sits behind her desk.)

 **TANNER**

So, I need to know…do you two know anything about Mona Vanderwaal's possible kidnapping?

 **HANNA**

No. As far as we knew, she was getting out today.

 **TANNER**

Is there anyone that you think may have something against her?

 **LUCAS**

Not at all. She was a good friend. Only someone crazy would have something against her.

 **TANNER**

Welby's report states that patients' doors are locked at 10:00 and Mona was escorted to her room. The security lock on the door was unlocked, but it can only be unlocked using a computer in the security office. But guess what? The computer log states that the security lock wasn't unlocked until this morning which is when they found out Mona was missing. You know what that means?

(Hanna and Lucas shake their heads at the detective)

 **TANNER**

Only someone with great technology skills can pull off a stunt like last night. So I have to ask this: do you know anyone who may have something against her and has great technical skills?

 **LUCAS**

Well-

(Hanna turns to him, already knows who he is going to say. He notices her look and shakes his head)

 **TANNER**

Unless…it's you Mr. Gottessman.

(Lucas eyes her in disbelief at her accusation)

 **LUCAS**

What?!

 **TANNER**

You have the technical skills to do it. You've made a few apps over the years and if I remember Wilden's old reports correctly, you used to hate Alison and Mona.

 **LUCAS**

I forgave Mona.

 **TANNER**

Oh, but not Alison? Maybe you hold a grudge.

 **HANNA**

Hey. Lucas had nothing to do with Mona being kidnapped.

 **TANNER**

How do you know? Was he with you last night…were you two talking while watching the sun go up? Yeah I saw those interviews too.

(A knock goes on her office door)

 **TANNER**

Enter!

(Her office door opens and Detective Barry walks in)

 **TANNER**

Yes, Detective Barry?

 **BARRY**

It's Mary Drake, ma'am. She escaped prison last night.

 **TANNER**

Are you freaking kidding me?! Do we have any good security in this town?!

(Lucas and Hanna look at each other and back to Tanner in shock)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK.**

* * *

 **ACT TWO**

 _ **FADE IN:**_

 _ **INT. LOST WOODS RESORT- NIGHT.**_

(Spencer and Alison lead Aria and Ezra into the main room. The couple look around at the new design of the resort.)

 **ARIA**

Wow! This is amazing, you guys!

 **EZRA**

I would have never known this was the Lost Woods Resort.

 **ARIA**

Spencer researched the history and philosophy of all the great camps in the Adirondacks.

 **EZRA**

Oh? Of course, you did.

 **ARIA**

Have you told Mary?

 **ALISON**

We've decided that when we're both ready we'll tell her together.

 **ARIA**

Okay.

(Emily walks out with a big smile on her face.)

 **EMILY**

You can come on out now.

 **ARIA**

Alright, so what's this big surprise?

 **ALISON**

Wait for it…

(The four walk outside to see the extravagant dinner table and food, along with Toby and Caleb)

 **ALL**

Surprise! You guys.

 **ARIA**

Oh my God, it's beautiful.

 **EZRA**

I thought we were gonna have a kegger.

 **TOBY**

Well, me too.

 **CALEB**

My vote got shot down.

 **EMILY**

Well, since we can't go with you on your honeymoon…

 **SPENCER**

…Cause that would be weird.

 **EMILY**

We thought we'd spent a night in Provence with you guys.

 **ALISON**

Luckily, we're not just jealous that you're going to France. We plan on going to Paris in a few months.

 **EMILY**

Yeah Ali booked us.

 **ARIA**

Hmm. Where's Hanna?

 **CALEB**

Uh…she's at the loft with Mona.

 **ARIA/SPENCER/EMILY**

What?!

 **CALEB**

Right.

 **ARIA**

Let's not talk about that right now, okay?

 **ALL**

Agree.

(As they all start to sit down at the table, they don't hear or see someone with bruises on their arms and legs staring through the bushes. After the person watches them laugh and talk, they turn around and the CAMERA reveals a bloodied and bruised up Mona who gulps and shakes her head before she walks off.)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. LUCAS' LOFT- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**_

(As Hanna is curled up on the sofa while she eats a bowl of ice cream, Lucas is right next to her while he eats his own bowl of ice cream)

 **HANNA**

Mmm. Thanks for the ice cream, Lucas. I totally need this.

 **LUCAS**

No problem. It helps get our minds off of what's going on.

 **HANNA**

I shouldn't be here right now. I'm supposed to be with Spencer and the others. It's just-

 **LUCAS**

Just what?

 **HANNA**

The others have never forgiven Mona…at all. She's saved our butts countless times and they still won't forgive her. I got ran over by Mona, my best friend, A, and I forgave her. If I could forgive her, so can they.

 **LUCAS**

You're right about that. Mona was never a saint, but none of us really are. I mean, I worked for her at one point.

 **HANNA**

Ugh, they're so hypocritical. But I still feel bad not being with them right now.

(Lucas Puts his ice-cream bowl onto the coffee table)

 **LUCAS**

Then go.

 **HANNA**

What?

 **LUCAS**

I can tell you really want to be there, but your heart is torn, Hanna.

 **HANNA**

I just really don't want to let any one down and I feel like I've already let you down.

 **LUCAS**

Hanna…you haven't let me down and actually I have a surprise for you.

 **HANNA**

Surprise? What is it?

 **LUCAS**

I don't think now is-

 **HANNA**

Lucas, I really need something to cheer me up right now. If it can, then please…go ahead.

(He slightly smiles and pulls out his iPhone. He goes through his phone and pulls something up. Just when he is about to hand it to Hanna, a knock goes on the door)

 **HANNA**

Hello?!

(She stands up and moves to the door before Lucas sighs at the loss of their moment. Hanna opens the door and sees a bloodied Mona stand at the door. Hanna looks terrified)

 **HANNA**

Mona?!

 **MONA**

He came…

(She falls into Hanna who catches her).

 **HANNA**

Oh my God! Lucas, call 911!

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL- WAITING ROOM- NIGHT.**_

(Hanna, with dried blood on her arms, shirt, and pants. She sits in the waiting room while she bites her nails in nervousness and Lucas, with blood on his shirt and pants, has an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. The other 4 PLLS- Alison, Spencer, Aria, and Emily-along with Toby, Caleb, and Ezra rush in to see them. As the two look up to them, the others notice their bloodied clothes.)

 **ARIA**

Hanna!

(As they step up to them, Hanna shakes her head at them. Caleb sits on the other side of Hanna and pulls Hanna from Lucas' arm and into his)

 **CALEB**

What happened?

(Lucas stands up and walks away where the others don't notice him…except for Hanna)

 **HANNA**

Lucas. Where are you going?

(Lucas turns around and gives a slight smile)

 **LUCAS**

I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee. You want one?

 **HANNA**

No, but thank you.

(He nods his head and continues out of the waiting room)

 **SPENCER**

What happened?

 **ALISON**

And why is there blood on you and Lucas?

 **HANNA**

It was Mona.

 **CALEB** (Angry)

Of course! I told you not to let her stay Hanna!

(HANNA shoots a death glare at Caleb)

 **HANNA**

SHE didn't do ANYTHING! Someone kidnapped and tried to kill her.

(Everyone gets silent at Hanna's outburst at Caleb and look around at the few people in the waiting room)

 **EZRA**

Uh, Aria. Do you want a cup of coffee?

 **ARIA**

Yeah. Thanks.

 **TOBY**

We'll get all of you some.

(Ezra, Toby, and Caleb walk away, leaving the 5 PLLS.)

 **HANNA**

I was waiting for you guys.

 **ARIA**

What do you mean?

 **HANNA**

I didn't want to ruin you and Ezra's day…plus I didn't want to let Lucas down again.

(She looks at Aria with a sympathetic look on her face)

 **HANNA**

…but he got a call from Welby this morning that Mona went missing and they thought she was kidnapped.

 **SPENCER**

Maybe she escaped. She IS Mona after all.

(Emily looks down at the blood on Hanna's arms, shirt, and pants)

 **EMILY**

Hanna, your clothes-

 **HANNA**

It doesn't matter. Mona is in there fighting for her life so I don't care what amount of blood is on this shirt.

 **ARIA**

How did you find her?

 **HANNA**

She found me. She showed up at the loft. God! If anything happens to her-

 **ALISON**

Calm down, Hanna. Mona might pull through.

 **HANNA**

That's not all that's happened today you guys. Mary escaped prison.

 **ALISON**

What?!

 **SPENCER**

Are you sure?

 **HANNA**

I found out at the same time as Detective Tanner.

 **EMILY**

Wait. When were you with her?

 **HANNA**

She called us in to see if we knew anything on Mona being kidnapped.

 **ALISON**

You're just now telling us this?!

 **HANNA**

Well excuse me, but I was busy worrying about my friend who was missing. Just be glad I have enough respect for Mary to tell you guys. At least I'm grateful she saved our asses!

 **ARIA**

What does that mean?

 **ALISON**

Well, hopefully Mona will get through this.

(Hanna eyes Alison and rolls her eyes)

 **HANNA**

Cut the crap. You don't mean that.

 **ALISON**

What?

 **HANNA**

Admit it. None of you care about Mona. You don't care what happens to her.

 **ARIA**

Hanna, that's not true.

 **HANNA**

It is! She did everything for us, saved our butts from going to jail so many damn times and for what…you guys still not forgiving her?

 **SPENCER**

Hanna, we do-

 **HANNA**

Just go.

(Her four friends look at her in shock and shake their heads)

 **HANNA**

Now!

(The four quickly turn around and move away from her with worry on their faces)

 **ARIA**

Wow. Hanna is seriously not thinking straight. She can't seriously believe that-

 **ALISON**

She's right.

(The others look at her in confusion at her words.)

 **SPENCER**

You're joking.

 **EMILY**

You can't be serious.

 **ALISON**

We can't kid ourselves. I'm not saying that Mona could die and I wouldn't care. I'm saying that a part of me doesn't care about her still. After everything she did to me, to us…so yeah, Hanna's right.

(The 4 young women look at each other as they realize Hanna is sort of right.)

 **ARIA**

Well, that doesn't mean we can't help her.

 **EMILY**

How can we do that?

 **SPENCER**

I know none of us want to say it but…A.D. is back.

 **ARIA**

Yeah, and they want to tie up loose ends.

 **ALISON**

Why now though? A.D. could've killed her a year ago, but she didn't.

 **SPENCER**

Probably because they wanted Mona to suffer first and die after.

 **EMILY**

Kind of like what happened to us in the dollhouse.

 **SPENCER**

Okay, I think Ali and I should go to the Lost Woods Resort to see if Mary is there.

 **ALISON**

Why would she be there?

 **SPENCER**

That was our meeting place when we would see each other. Maybe she came back there.

 **ARIA**

Is it safe though?

 **SPENCER**

She's not going to hurt us. I trust her.

 **ALISON**

I do too. Besides, you two should make sure Lucas has nothing to do with this. He seemed…different.

 **ARIA**

Yeah. He's obviously hiding something.

 **EMILY**

And we're going to find out.

(The four nod their heads at each other in agreement of their plan)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. PARKING GARAGE- LUCAS' SUV- NIGHT.**_

(The CAMERA focuses on Lucas who sits in the front seat and sighs.)

 **LUCAS**

Why are you here?

(The CAMERA pans to reveal **WREN KINGSTON** who looks at Lucas with a serious face.)

 **WREN**

Something tells me you already know the answer to your question…Now it's my turn. Is Mona alive?

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 ** _FADE IN:_**

 _ **INT. PARKING GARAGE- LUCAS' SUV- NIGHT.**_

(Lucas sits in the driver's seat and Wren is in the passenger seat.)

 **LUCAS**

She was beaten up pretty bad. I've never seen someone like that before, only in action and horror movies.

 **WREN**

Well, I contacted Welby and they said it was possible that she was kidnapped, and not escaped.

 **LUCAS**

Detective Tanner told Hanna and I that too.

(Wren breaks out a big smile.)

 **WREN**

Hanna? You two were together? Are you two finally…?

(Lucas lets out a sigh)

 **LUCAS**

No, she's still with Caleb.

 **WREN**

Oh for Christ's sakes, tell him to sod off already.

 **LUCAS**

He's my friend.

 **WREN**

Well, everyone's your friend, Lucas. You have to let people know how you feel sometimes. I messed that up with Melissa, but thankfully we're back together and engaged.

(Lucas smiles at Wren)

 **LUCAS**

Congratulations, man!.

 **WREN**

Thanks. But we can't marry until all of this is over…until we know for sure Melissa's sisters and my family are safe.

 **LUCAS**

I wish we could just press "game over" and be done with this.

 **WREN**

Well, that's not how this "game" goes.

 **LUCAS**

I have to get back inside before the others notice. Hanna's friends always think I'm A or A.D...

 **WREN**

What kind of guy would let the love of his life get tortured? He'd either have to be an idiot or not really in love with her.

(Lucas tries to laugh, but a thought seems to come across his head)

 **WREN**

Well, give me updates on Mona's condition. Meanwhile, I'll contact a friend to see if he can give me any info on who A.D. might be.

(As Wren opens the door and starts to get out of the SUV, Lucas grabs his arm.)

 **LUCAS**

Be careful, Wren.

 **WREN**

Don't worry mate. I will.

(Wren continues out of the SUV. Lucas simply looks off out the front windshield in disbelief at everything going on…not noticing Aria and Emily who has watched the whole meeting from around a column in the parking garage)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. LOST WOODS RESORT- NIGHT.**_

(Alison and Spencer walk in with their eyes scanning the main room in hopes that Spencer's mother and Alison's Aunt is there, unharmed. The CAMERA pans around a sofa and on the floor is a body. Ali scans another side of the room and notices a foot that sticks out from the side of the sofa. She gulps in fear of what she will find.)

 **ALISON**

Spence?

(Spencer turns around and slowly notices the foot as well. The two ease their way towards the sofa, scared of what they will see. As they go around the sofa, they finally see…the body of a pale Mary. Tears quickly form in both of their eyes and Spencer is the first to drop to the floor and check her birth mother's pulse.)

 **SPENCER**

Come on, mom. Please. Come on. Wake up!

(Her face drops as Alison drops next to Spencer.)

 **ALISON**

She's not-?

 **SPENCER**

I can't find a pulse…she's dead.

(The tears in both of their eyes pour out and Spencer puts her head down on Mary's stomach. Alison shakes her head in sadness until her eyes land on a piece of paper underneath Mary's left right hand. Ali takes the piece of paper and Spencer looks up at it in wonder.)

 **ALISON**

I'm still here and I know everything…A.D.

(Spencer shakes her head and Alison throws the paper to the floor in disbelief. Outside of the window, they do not notice a person in a black hoody.)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **EXT. LOST WOODS RESORT- NIGHT.**_

(The CAMERA shows the identity of the person in the black hoody, who this time is Melissa who has an angry face right before she walks off.)

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

 **ACT THREE**

 _ **FADE IN:**_

 _ **INT. LOST WOODS RESORT- NIGHT.**_

(Spencer and Alison sit on chairs, both with their head in their laps as they shake in shock. Foosteps are heard and Aria and Emily walk into the room to see Mary Drake's body on the floor.)

 **EMILY**

Oh my God!

 **ARIA**

What the hell?

(The two turn to see Alison and Spencer and they rush to their sides, Emily to Alison and Aria to Spencer.)

 **ARIA**

What happened?

 **SPENCER**

Freaking A!

 **EMILY**

Is she-

 **ALISON**

Dead? Yeah.

(Emily and Aria move to examine Mary Drake's body, but Aria notices something off.)

 **ARIA**

What's that?

(She points to a slight peel of Mary's face and Emily bends down to it. She starts to peel and reveals a mannequin.)

 **SPENCER**

What the-

 **ALISON**

It's not her?!

 **EMILY**

Doesn't look like it. A played us…again.

 **ARIA**

This is cruel, even for A.

 **EMILY**

She did it once. It's not a surprise she'd do it again.

 **SPENCER**

I don't know whether to be pissed or relieved. Ugh, did you guys find anything out with Lucas?

 **ARIA**

Not really. What we did see was he in the car with Wren.

 **SPENCER**

Wren?

 **ALISON**

Dr. Wren?

 **EMILY**

You know him?

 **ALISON**

Uh…yeah.

 **ARIA**

I mean…of course. He was the head doctor in this town for a while.

 **EMILY**

What if he has something to do with this? What if he's A.D.?

(Alison sighs and shakes her head.)

 **ALISON**

He's not A.D.

 **EMILY**

How do you know?

(The other three Liars eye her in wonder.)

 **ALISON**

I know Wren because he used to be my boyfriend.

 **EMILY/SPENCER/ARIA**

What?!

 **ALISON**

It was just for the summer. It didn't last long at all. We broke up because I thought I was pregnant.

 **EMILY**

Wait! He's Beach hottie?

 **ALISON**

Beach hottie, board shorts, yeah.

 **EMILY**

Why didn't you tell us this before?

 **ALISON**

I didn't think it mattered. We never considered him to be A.D. and I don't think he is now.

 **SPENCER**

I agree. We have no proof Wren is A.D.

 **EMILY**

Well, what about the I.D. card he created for charlotte?

(Aria looks away and bites her lip.)

 **ARIA**

Okay. How about we sit here and really think who could be A.D.?

 **EMILY**

We've gone over every person who could hold a grudge against us.

 **ARIA**

We should at least try.

(Emily rolls her eyes and Alison places her hand on Emily's leg.)

 **ALISON**

It's okay. We'll figure this out.

 **EMILY**

I just don't like you or any of us still BEING in danger.

(Everyone looks at each other and they know that they feel the same way.)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT- ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL- WAITING ROOM- NIGHT.**_

Lucas sits in his chair as Hanna's head is on his shoulders, clearly comfortable with him. She sighs against him, but notices that her husband, Caleb Rivers, is across from them in a chair. He eyes Lucas with fire in his eyes.

 **LUCAS**

Caleb, I-

 **CALEB**

I can't believe you, Lucas. I thought you was my friend.

 **LUCAS**

I am your friend, Caleb. I don't-

 **CALEB**

Hanna loves me, Lucas. And I've wanted to say it for a long time, but she'll never want to be with you. You've had a crush on her since high school, man. It's time to move on.

(Lucas eyes him and gives him a slight angry look.)

 **LUCAS**

I'm not the one who has trouble moving on.

 **CALEB**

What's that supposed to mean?

 **LUCAS**

I know you still think it's Mona's fault that this is happening. She's in the ICU, Caleb. She has nothing to do with this.

 **CALEB**

There's so much you don't know, Lucas.

(Hanna begins to awaken just as a doctor walks up to them. Lucas and Hanna stands up, but Caleb stays planted in his seat.)

 **HANNA**

Well, sir? Is she going to be okay?

 **DOCTOR**

It was touch and go, but she's in stable condition.

(Hanna sighs in relief, along with Lucas.)

 **LUCAS**

So can we see her?

 **DOCTOR**

I don't see why not. She's in room 243.

 **HANNA**

Thanks, sir.

 **DOCTOR**

No problem.

(The doctor walks away and Hanna and Lucas begin to leave, but Caleb stays seated. Hanna turns around to Caleb.)

 **HANNA**

Caleb. Are you coming?

 **CALEB**

Uh, no. I-I think maybe you two should go first. I'll be up there in a sec.

 **HANNA**

Yeah, okay.

(Hanna turns around and her and Lucas continue off to find Mona's room. Caleb pulls out his iPhone and starts dialing a number.)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. MONA'S HOSPITAL ROOM- NIGHT.**_

(Mona lies in her bed with her eyes open as if thinking about something. Hanna and Lucas walk in and she immediately notices them.)

 **MONA**

Hanna. Lucas.

(Hanna goes and hugs her tightly.)

 **HANNA**

Oh God, Mona. I was so scared. I thought you were going to-

 **MONA**

Die? Yeah, I thought that too.

 **LUCAS**

Are you okay?

 **MONA**

Yeah, thanks for coming you two. I'm surprised you did.

 **LUCAS**

No problem.

 **HANNA**

Mona, I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner, but I forgive you for everything that happened. Everything with you being A and the rest that you did to to us.

 **MONA**

Thank you, Hanna. But there is something I SHOULD tell you guys and I don't know how you're going to take it.

 **HANNA**

You know who did this to you?

 **MONA**

Yes. I know who it is.

 **LUCAS**

Who? Was it A.D.?

 **MONA**

He knows?

 **HANNA**

You know?

 **LUCAS**

It's some stuff I haven't said yet, but I'll tell you later.

 **MONA**

Okay.

 **HANNA**

Mona. Who did this?

 **MONA**

It's…Caleb.

(Hanna looks at her in shock and Lucas looks at the two at the realization.)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL- WAITING ROOM- NIGHT.**_

(Caleb stands up and walks out of the room with his iPhone to his ear.)

 **CALEB**

I think Mona will tell them. We MUST go with the plan now.

(The camera catches him smirk.)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

BLACK.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed part 1 of this alternate version of the series finale. I didn't focus everything on the couples because I feel that we got enough of them during the season so I focused more on the mystery. What are you opinions on the reveal at the end? Please leave comments, reviews, and theories on what you think may happen. Thanks for reading everyone!**


	2. Til Death Do Us Part Pt 2

**Til Death Do Us Part (Part 2)**

 **TEASER**

 _ **FADE IN:**_

 _ **INT. LOST WOODS RESORT- MIDNIGHT.**_

(The four PLLs-Spencer, Alison, Aria, and Emily-sit on the couch and chairs while they eye the floors, having deep thoughts.

 **ALISON**

We need to know who A.D. could be.

 **EMILY**

I'll tell you what, though. A.D. is sick.

 **ARIA**

Sick isn't the word, more like deranged.

 **ALISON**

Why would they do this, though? What's their plan?

 **EMILY**

Scare us all to death.

 **SPENCER**

You know, A.D. always has a plan. Maybe they did this to distract us from what they're really doing.

 **ALISON**

Which is?

(The power of the Lost Woods Resort goes out and all of the young women look around in shock and fear. All of a sudden, one after one, they are knocked to the floor with thuds. A flashlight turns on and a person shines the light on each of the young women before they bring it up to their face to reveal Caleb who soon after turns the flashlight off.)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL- MONA'S ROOM- NIGHT.**_

(Mona sits in her bed as Lucas sits in a chair next to her and Hanna paces around the room with a hand on her head, clearly trying to understand the revelation that Caleb, her husband, tried to kill Mona and may be the one after her and the other PLLs.)

 **HANNA**

This can't be right. It's not true.

 **MONA**

Hanna…

 **HANNA**

Mona, are you sure?!

 **MONA**

Yes Han. Caleb tried to kill me.

 **LUCAS**

It makes sense, Hanna.

 **HANNA**

Can you please explain how?

 **LUCAS**

I-

 **HANNA (Calming down)**

How do you even know about A.D., Lucas?

 **LUCAS**

They tried to enlist me into the game. Well, I guess "they" means Caleb now.

 **MONA**

You've been in contact with A.D.?

 **LUCAS**

Well, not exactly. Whoever A.D. really is, they kept emailing me acting like they were Charlotte. I thought she was still alive and safe. When the person started telling me things like "Spencer killed Bethany" and "Mona was still A", I knew it couldn't be Charlotte. She changed.

 **MONA**

Not…really, Lucas.

 **LUCAS**

What?

 **HANNA**

Charlotte admitted to Mona that she wanted to start the game back up. She protected us.

 **MONA**

But I didn't kill Charlotte.

 **HANNA (Confused)**

Wait. What?

 **MONA**

I never killed Charlotte, Hanna. Yes we got into a fight, but I didn't kill her. I thought I did, though. But I didn't. Someone else was there at the bell tower.

 **HANNA**

Do you know who?

 **MONA**

Now I do. It was Caleb. I guess I repressed it because I really thought I killed her until Caleb came to me at Welby and explained that it was him.

 **HANNA (Sighs and nods her head)**

That's why when he came up the stairs at the bell tower, you said "you're not going to stop me again". You weren't talking to me. You were talking about him. He killed Charlotte. But why?

 **LUCAS (Stands up and heads to the door)**

That's something we have to ask him.

(Hanna quickly follows behind him Mona frowns at her best friend finding out her boyfriend may be A.D.. Her frown quickly turns into her classic "Determined Mona" and she yanks the cover off of her. She pulls her legs towards the floor, getting ready to get answers like Hanna and Lucas.)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL- WAITING ROOM- NIGHT.**_

(Lucas and Hanna rush into the room to speak to Caleb, only to stop and realize that he isn't in there. Hanna sighs in disbelief.)

 **HANNA**

He's gone. Why did he leave?

 **LUCAS**

I know you don't want to believe this, Hanna. Even though it's true, I know you're going to need to get answers for yourself. That's what we're going to do.

 **HANNA**

Okay. Well, on one hand I want to say he's at the loft. Maybe he's just tired or something and he's not A.D..

 **LUCAS**

Yeah?

 **HANNA**

But then again, if he is A.D., he wouldn't go back to the loft. He'll know we're going to come there. Then, he'd probably go somewhere no one else would think about. Ugh, I don't know what to do!

 **LUCAS**

Go with your instincts, Hanna.

 **HANNA**

Okay. Um…I'll call Spencer and the others first.

(She pulls out her iPhone to try to call Spencer, but it won't turn on. She continues to hold the power button on it, but it still won't turn on.)

 **HANNA**

Something's wrong with my phone. It's not turning on. Can I see your phone?

(Lucas hands her his iPhone and she grabs it. She tries to use his phone, but realizes it's off and won't turn on either.)

 **HANNA**

Yours doesn't work either.

 **LUCAS (Confused)**

What? How's that possible?

 **HANNA (Rolls her eyes)**

Of course. A.D. did this.

 **LUCAS**

Why? To keep us from contacting the others?

 **HANNA**

Yeah. Maybe he wants to split us up…Ugh! I can't believe I just said "he". I meant "she".

 **LUCAS**

Look, we'll get all the answers somehow.

 **HANNA**

Okay. Well, if Caleb isn't at the loft, there's nowhere else I would know he'd be. Maybe we can check Spencer's.

(She pulls him by his arm, but he keeps his feet planted on the floor. Hanna turns around in confusion at her close friend.)

 **HANNA**

Lucas, what's wrong?

 **LUCAS**

I'm pretty sure I'm not welcome there.

 **HANNA**

Right now, I don't care. You are my friend and I need you with me. I can't deal with this on my own.

 **LUCAS**

Of course.

 **MONA (Whispers)**

Hanna. Lucas.

(The two young adults turn to see Mona around the corner in a black jacket and blue jeans with black boots. Hanna and Lucas move over to her in wonder at her attire and being out of her hospital room.)

 **HANNA**

Mona? What are you doing?

 **MONA**

I'm not going to let him get away. I think I have an idea of where he's going. But I'm going with you guys.

(Lucas and Hanna nod their heads at Mona.)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. LOST WOODS RESORT- 2:00 A.M..**_

(Spencer wakes up and raises her neck. She realizes that her feet are tied to a chair while her arms are tied behind her chair. She tries to shake loose, but can't manage to. When she looks up in front of her, she sees a tall mirror. She stares at herself in disbelief that she is in this situation.)

 _ **FEMALE VOICE**_

I can't believe you did this…to me…to us.

 **SPENCER**

Who are you?

(The person walks in front of the other side of the mirror and Spencer sees herself standing tall. She pushes the mirror out of the way and Spencer looks at the identical person in front of her…her twin sister, "ALEX DRAKE".)

 **SPENCER**

Alex?

" **ALEX" (Rolls her eyes)**

DON'T call me that! I'm Spencer.

 **SPENCER (Confused)**

What? You're not me, Alex.

" **ALEX"**

You really think you can do what you did and get away with it?!

 **SPENCER**

What are you talking about?

" **ALEX"**

You stole my life!

 **SPENCER**

I didn't steal your life! We agreed-

" **ALEX"**

No, we stopped that game when we left high school! But YOU decided to keep this up. I know you came back here a few times.

 _ **FLASH TO:**_

 _ **EXT- DILAURENTIS' HOUSE BACKYARD- NIGHT.**_

The real Spencer, in her familiar red sweater, turns around with the wind slightly blow her hair off her shoulders.

 **REAL SPENCER**

The rest of the girls are asleep.

(Alex, the young woman who masquerades as Spencer 6 years later, in identical clothing and hairstyle, looks at her with a smile.)

 **REAL SPENCER**

I don't know where Alison went, but I'm sure she just stood us up from some boy.

 **REAL ALEX**

I'm just happy to be out of that place. They served meatloaf last night and let me tell you, that definitely wasn't meat.

 **REAL SPENCER (Rolls her eyes and smirks)**

Thanks. I really want to know that before I go there in your place.

 **REAL ALEX**

Sorry…but at least Bethany is there and she made a new friend named Rhonda who's just as nice, but kinda creeps me out too.

 **REAL SPENCER (Grins)**

You know, you're not making me feel any better about this. You're lucky that we're used to this.

 **REAL ALEX**

So...are you ready?

 **REAL SPENCER**

Yeah. Just don't forget to text me everyday. We don't need anyone, especially Alison figuring out that we're twins. Ugh, she's such a bitch.

 **REAL ALEX (Grins)**

Hey. Another thought we share.

(Alex reaches and hugs Spencer who hugs her back.)

 **REAL SPENCER**

I love you.

 **REAL ALEX**

I love you too.

 _ **FLASH TO:**_

 _ **INT. LOST WOODS RESORT- 2:00.**_

(Spencer shakes her head as Alex slightly grins.)

" **ALEX" (Smirks)**

You okay, love?

" _ **SPENCER"**_

We're twins…we agreed that we'll change identities every so often.

" **ALEX"**

You completely stole my identity.

" **SPENCER"**

But-

" **ALEX"**

Admit it. Admit your full name to me.

" **SPENCER"**

What?

" **ALEX"**

Admit who you really are to me.

" **SPENCER" (Sighs)**

I'm Alex.

(The REAL SPENCER HASTINGS grins as the REAL ALEX DRAKE, the twin who's been masquerading as her, admits that she's really Alex. Alex looks at Spencer with confusion.)

 **ALEX**

But why-

 **SPENCER**

Enough questions.

(The real Spencer swings her flashlight against her face, knocking Alex back out. The real Spencer walks in front of a shelf and removes a hidden recorder behind a book. She looks at it with a smile.)

 **SPENCER**

The rest of the girls will really appreciate your confession, Alex. But for now, it's time for me to pretend to be you…A.D..

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. HIDDEN RADLEY SANITARIUM BASEMENT- 2:15.**_

(A light blinks on, shining a light to reveal Aria who is tied up to a chair in a similar way of Alex Drake. Aria slowly wakes up and tries to move her arms. She opens her eyes and looks down to see her arms and legs tied to the chair and shakes. Then she looks up to see Aria on her right in te exact same predicatment, alongside her is Emily.

ARIA

Emily. Alison…wake up.

Alison and Emily stir and look to each other and discover their situation.

ALISON

What's going on?

EMILY

And where are we?

(The door behind them opens up and the three PLLs turn at the creak of the door. A familiar figure walks in front of them so the three could see their identity and they look at the person in confusion and shock. Jenna stands in front of them with her signature glasses on. She takes her glasses off and reveals her eyesight to them with a smirk, only Alison already knows who she rolls her eyes at.)

 **JENNA**

What's wrong with you guys? The light blinded you a little bit?

 **ARIA**

Jenna? What the hell is going on?!

 **JENNA**

Revenge, Aria.

 **ALISON**

You kidnapped us?!

 **JENNA (Shrugs her shoulders)**

Eh.

 **EMILY**

Jenna, why are you doing this?

 **JENNA**

You bitches are finally going to get what you deserve!

 **ARIA**

Are you kidding me?! You're getting revenge on something that happened 7 years ago?!

 **JENNA**

Yeah and it feels like an eternity to me!

 **ALISON**

Jenna. You're not A.D. I know you aren't. You've changed.

 **JENNA**

I've changed in many ways, Alison…just like you and the rest of your posse.

 **EMILY**

Listen, Jenna! You don't have to do this! You don't have to kidnap and torture us.

 **JENNA**

Oh, please. I'm not Charlotte or Noel.

 **ARIA**

So it was him, huh? He tortured us too?

 **JENNA**

Shut up! You'll have plenty of time to ask questions. But for now, you listen to me!

 **EMILY**

We're not afraid of you, Jenna! None of us are.

 **ARIA (Looks at Emily in disbelief)**

Speak for yourself, Emily. The bitch knocked us out and tied us to freaking chairs. I'm not feeling too brave right now.

 **ALISON**

Look, just tell us what's going on!

(Jenna smiles at them and goes around them. She sits in a rolling chair and rolls around to the front of them. The three PLLs look at her like she's lost her mind.)

 **JENNA**

So…first I think you all should know why you're here. You're here because you took away a person that I cared for…a friend…who's now dead because of you.

 **ARIA**

Jenna. We had nothing to do with Charlotte's death.

 **JENNA (Laughs)**

Do you think I'm talking about Charlotte? No. I'm talking about someone who was caught in the crossfire of a bully bitch.

 _ **FLASH TO:**_

 _ **INT. CAVANAUGH FAMILY'S GARAGE- NIGHT.**_

(Jenna sits on a couch and laughs along with BETHANY YOUNG (Played by Jennette McCurdy) and Sara Harvey in a circle. Bethany has a diary in her hand with a smirk.)

 **BETHANY**

So look. I snagged this from Charlotte at Radley. It belongs to her best friend, Alison Dilaurentis.

 **JENNA**

Ugh! The "IT Girl" of Rosewood.

 **SARA**

You know, I never met her. Is she really as evil as you guys say she is?

 **JENNA**

Worse. She's the Devil Incarnate.

 **BETHANY**

From what Charlotte says, she's the angel and the devil combined…just like her. Her mother is a bitch too.

 **SARA**

Well, you know what they say. Like mother, like daughter.

 **BETHANY**

Oh, you have no idea…

(The sound of small chatter alerts Jenna and she looks away towards the door.)

 **JENNA**

What was that?

 **BETHANY**

It's nothing. Just listen to this. It's about our favorite girl…"There's a new girl in town. I ran into her at the costume shop…Jenna."

 **JENNA (Rolls her eyes)**

Of course Alison wrote that.

(A little chatter alerts Jenna and she turns back to the door again. Bethany looks at her and rolls her eyes.)

 **BETHANY**

Jenna, nothing's out there.

 **JENNA (Slightly worried)**

I'm gonna go check.

(She stands up and sneaks towards the door.)

 **BETHANY**

Jenna…

(Jenna turns around and shushes Bethany, not noticing the garage door slightly open. But Bethany notices it.)

 **BETHANY (Stands up and eyes the door)**

Did you see that?

(Bethany sneaks towards the door and steps in front of Jenna just as a firecracker falls to the floor. Bethany and Jenna gasp just before it explodes.)

 _ **FLASH TO:**_

 _ **INT. HIDDEN RADLEY SANITARIUM BASEMENT- 2:20.**_

(Jenna eyes the three down who slowly realize that they didn't just blind Jenna, but hurt another girl.)

 **JENNA**

Bethany was my friend! And your posse burned half of my friend's face off! She couldn't ever leave Radley after that.

 **EMILY**

Jenna, we told you. We didn't know and we-

 **JENNA**

Stop trying to defend your lies, Emily! I don't care what you say about you not wanting to do it and not knowing about it. You knew what Alison would do and you didn't stop her. Huh, did you even know Bethany would be there? Sara?

 **EMILY**

No. We had no clue.

ARIA

All we knew was Alison wanted to get back at Toby for spying on us when we were changing-

JENNA

Oh, please you guys. Did you really think that was Toby who spied on you?

ALISON

What?

JENNA

Alison, you saw Garrett! Garrett was spying on you, not so that he can get off thinking of you guys, but because he was trying to protect you guys from someone.

ARIA

Who?

JENNA (Looks at Alison)

Charlotte. She was always after you. She was jealous that you had a perfect family and she didn't.

 **EMILY**

Wait, how did Bethany know about you, Alison? How did she even get your diary?

 **ALISON**

It was Charlotte. We would always hang out and I let her have my diary every now and then. I trusted her.

 **ARIA**

So Charlotte is to blame, right? She was the one who told Bethany everything about you and let her have the diary.

 **JENNA (Rolls her eyes)**

She lied!

 **EMILY**

Well, of course. She's Charlotte.

 **JENNA**

You were evil, Alison…but even I know that some of the things Charlotte told Bethany couldn't be true. You didn't even seem to know Bethany.

 **ALISON**

I had no clue about her…not until I heard it on the news.

 **JENNA**

But you did know someone died in your place, Alison. You didn't even think about who it was! For God sakes, you wanted to fake your death. You always planned it.

 **ALISON (Looks at her in slight confusion and shock that she knows.)**

How do you know that?

 **JENNA**

Charlotte told me…and it all added up. You wanted to fake your death and were willing to do anything you can.

(Emily and Aria glare between Alison and Jenna with puzzlement on their faces.)

 **ALISON**

Yes, but I didn't know someone would get killed.

 **JENNA (Stands up from the chair)**

Well, I guess that's another secret Charlotte kept from you.

(She starts to walk away and Alison turns her head to say one more thing.)

 **ALISON**

Jenna.

(Jenna turns around and waits for Alison to speak.)

 **ALISON**

I am sorry…I am truly sorry. I know I never said it before and it's probably too late, but I AM sorry.

(Jenna sighs and seems to give a thought to Alison's apology. But her facial expression soon changes into an evil look.)

 **JENNA**

Yeah…it is too late.

(Jenna opens a door and walks out, closing with a soft metal slam. Three of the six PLLs- Alison, Aria, and Emily- sit in chairs across from each other as they try to solve the mystery of who A.D. is.)

 **ARIA**

Well, obviously we know who A.D. is.

 **ALISON**

I don't think so. Jenna has changed. I mean, she still hates us and wants revenge, but I don't think she's AD.

 **EMILY**

This is Jenna we're talking about. Even when she could see, she still hated us.

 **ALISON**

I still think Lucas could have something to do with it.

 **ARIA**

He could, but for some reason…I don't think it's him. I mean, think about it you guys. Every person we have thought was after us wasn't really after us or at least wasn't A.

 **EMILY**

What are you saying…that we're looking at the obvious people?

 **ARIA**

Exactly. We never thought Mona was A and she turned out to be her. This isn't any different.

(Alison appears to concentrate and looks away from the other two.)

 **ALISON**

Aria's right. We've been looking at the wrong people. The person that is A.D. is most likely someone that we could never think is A.D..

(Alison nods her head and lets out a sigh.)

 **ALISON**

I know someone we would never think of being A.D.

 **ARIA**

Who?

 **ALISON (Sighs)**

After I was with Cyrus when I faked my death and he left me, I met someone else. Someone that I thought I could count on…who I thought could make me truly change.

 **EMILY**

Who was it?

 **ALISON**

Please don't hate me you guys.

(The two other PLLs exchange glances in wonder and look back to Alison.)

 **ARIA**

Alison, we won't hate you. Tell us who it was.

 **EMILY (Mutters)**

Alison?

 **ALISON**

It was-it was Caleb.

 **CUT TO:**

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HIDDEN RADLEY SANITARIUM BASEMENT- 2:20.**

(The two other PLLs stare at Alison in shock.)

 **EMILY/ARIA**

What?

 **ALISON**

I know I should've told you guys. But I wanted Hanna to be happy. I didn't want her or any of you to hate me even more.

 **ARIA**

So all of this time, you knew Caleb?

 **ALISON**

No. I knew the old Caleb. He wasn't always the Caleb we know now. He was a criminal. He worked for a gang where he hacked computers, ATMs, you name it. That's how I was able to get all of that money. I really thought his mother just had a bunch of money, but when I found out what he was doing, I left.

 **EMILY**

So…you're saying that Caleb could be the one after us?

 **ARIA**

Are we really considering this? Caleb, out of everyone!

 **EMILY**

Alison, I can't believe you. You lied! Again!

(Alison lets out a sigh and tears form in her eyes. Emily turns to her with slight disbelief.)

 **EMILY**

Alison? Look, I thought we were doing good.

 **ALISON**

I know I messed up Emily, but I'm not perfect. I'm sorry. I'm afraid that isn't the only secret I have, though. But I think we should all be together when I tell you.

(Alison turns her face away which shows worry and anxiety.)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **EXT- THE HASTINGS CABIN- 2:40.**_

The late night breeze blows the leaves across the yard as the cabin stands tall behind a few trees.

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. THE HASTINGS CABIN- 2:40.**_

(Caleb sits at the desk typing on his laptop. The CAMERA reveals he is tracking the locations of the cars that belong to Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Alison. The sound of footsteps on the cabin steps makes him quickly turn around and he waits in his chair with anticipation. The door opens and the CAMERA reveals Spencer at the door.)

 **SPENCER**

We have to move…now.

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **COMMERCIAL BREAK**_

 _ **FADE IN:**_

 _ **INT. THE HASTINGS CABIN- 2:40.**_

(Spencer pulls up a chair and sits next to Caleb. She observes the map on the laptop.)

 **CALEB**

What happened?

 **SPENCER**

Me and the others got knocked out.

 **CALEB**

Yeah, sorry…I just wanted to make it believable.

 **SPENCER**

Well, you could've hit a little softer…and thanks for leaving me there.

 **CALEB**

You told me to, remember? You made it evident that you wanted everything to be believable.

 **SPENCER (Confused, but realizes that he is talking about Alex)**

Oh right. I must've really been knocked out that I can't remember a little bit.

 **CALEB**

Well, I'm sorry.

(He sneaks his hand towards Spencer's hand and when she notices it, she quickly pulls it back and scratches her leg, clearly uncomfortable with Caleb touching her. Caleb looks at her in confusion, but brushes it off and continues looking at his laptop.)

 **SPENCER**

So, Jenna IS doing what she is supposed to do, right?

 **CALEB**

She better. If someone blinded me and burned half of my friend's face off, I wouldn't turn down revenge in a million years.

 **SPENCER**

Yeah, but this is Jenna we're talking about.

 **CALEB (Realizes that she's right)**

You're right. Maybe I should check on her. I don't want her messing up our plan.

 **SPENCER**

We've forgot about something. Toby and Ezra are going to wonder where the others and I are.

 **CALEB**

You're right about that too, Spencer Hastings.

 **SPENCER (Smiles at hearing her real name)**

So, I'm going to go make sure Jenna is doing everything she is supposed to do. YOU need to go make sure Toby and Ezra are taken care of.

 **CALEB**

I told you. I don't want to kill them.

(Spencer reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a small plastic bag with four small white pills.)

 **SPENCER**

Sneak these pills into their beers and take them back to their places. If anyone sees you, just say they're drunk.

(Caleb smirks at her and takes the pills. He shoves them in his pants pocket as she smirks back at him in an more evil look.)

 **FEMALE VOICE**

Oh my God.

(Spencer and Caleb turn around to see Hanna in shock, with Mona and Lucas at her sides.)

 **HANNA**

You're really A.D..

 **CALEB (Stands up and tries to move towards Hanna)**

Hanna.

(She backs away from him and he looks at her in confusion.)

 **HANNA**

I can't believe you. Spencer! Get away from him! He's Freaking A.D.!

 **SPENCER (Steps in front of Hanna, Mona, and Lucas)**

Hanna, listen to me. He's not A.D..

 **MONA (Gives a suspicious eye)**

Spencer. What are you even doing here?

 **SPENCER**

I'm here to find out who A.D. is. He's not A.D..

 **LUCAS**

How do we know?

 **CALEB**

You guys-

 **HANNA**

Tell me, Caleb. Tell me you did NOT kill Charlotte.

 **CALEB**

Hanna-

 **LUCAS**

Tell the truth, Caleb.

 **MONA (Angry)**

Tell them how you killed Charlotte, Caleb. While you're at it, tell them how you tried to kill me!

(Caleb exchanges looks with Spencer and then he quickly turns around. He grabs a silencer out from behind his back pocket and points it at the three and Hanna gasps at him. Spencer looks at him in worry and shock at his actions. Lucas steps in front of Hanna and Mona while the three step back in worry and shock. Spencer looks at the situation in wonder at what will come next.)

 **HANNA**

You did it. You killed Charlotte and tried to kill Mona. Why?

 **CALEB**

Charlotte was going to start the game back up and I didn't want that to happen. She had to die.

 **LUCAS**

What about attacking Mona?

 **CALEB (Smirks at Mona)**

I had to keep you quiet. I knew once you were on the right combination of meds, you would remember.

 **MONA**

And I did, but I knew if I said something, no one would believe me.

 **CALEB**

I didn't want to take that chance.

 **HANNA (Looks at Spencer)**

Spencer-

(Spencer steps in between him and the three, facing Caleb. She shakes her head at him, signaling him to stop.)

 **SPENCER**

Caleb. Please. Stop. Don't do this.

 **HANNA  
**

Look, Mona traced back your location from my phone, Caleb. You remember that bug-phone you gave me before I almost died, right? We called Toby and-

(She quickly steps back just before Toby kicks open the door with his gun raised.)

 **TOBY**

Freeze!

(Though, Caleb reacts quickly and accidentally shoots Toby in the shoulder who quickly falls back towards the floor. Everyone looks in shock that Caleb shot Toby. Even Caleb looks at Toby on the floor with blood pouring out of his shoulder, regret evident on his face.)

 **SPENCER**

Toby!

(Caleb races towards the door and grabs Toby's gun off the floor. He points it at all of them.)

 **CALEB**

All of you! Get in the van outside! Now!

 **LUCAS**

But Toby-

 **CALEB**

I'll call the police before we leave. Now move it!

(The others do as he commands and heads out of the cabin with the two guns pointed directly at him. Spencer bends down to Toby with tears quickly forming in her eyes.)

 **TOBY**

Spencer?

Despite his efforts to stay awake, Toby slowly becomes unconscious.)

 **CALEB**

I didn't mean to-

 **SPENCER (Sniffs with an angry look)**

I know. It's not a deep wound. He'll survive.

(She gets up and walks out with Caleb giving one last look at Toby who finally slips into unconsciousness and he leaves out.)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **COMMERCIAL BREAK.**_

 _ **FADE IN:**_

 _ **INT. LOST WOODS RESORT- 3:10.**_

(Alex, who is still tied to the chair, slowly wakes up again. She looks around in disappointment that she's still in there tied up. She looks up at the mirror that's pushed to the side and looks at herself.)

 **ALEX**

Great, Alex. Just great. All of this hard work and we've just ended up tied to a chair by our twin just like the game we played when we were little-

(Alex thinks about how she is tied up and tries to loosen the rope around her. Somehow a few moments after, she manages to untie her right arm. Quickly she unties the other ropes around her left arm and feet. She stands up and holds her wrist in slight pain from the tight rope.)

 **ALEX**

Fine. We can play this game, Spencer. Two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead.

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. HIDDEN RADLEY SANITARIUM BASEMENT- 3:20.**_

(Aria, Alison, and Emily are still tied to their chairs with each slowly getting tired and more uncomfortable by the tight ropes by the minute. The door opens and Jenna walks in with the three hearing her footsteps.)

 **JENNA**

Hey. You've got some new roommates. I hope you don't mind.

(Mona, Hanna, Spencer, and Lucas are guided in by Caleb who still has the two guns locked on them.)

 **JENNA**

Sorry, Mona. No hard feelings.

 **MONA**

Jenna, what is this about?

(Mona looks at her in disbelief as Aria, Emily, and Alison look at all of them and look at Caleb in shock.)

 **EMILY (To Caleb)**

So it is you. You're A.D..

 **CALEB (Smirks)**

Well, I'm not called the Artful Dodger for nothing.

 **ALISON**

Caleb. Why? I thought you changed.

 **CALEB (Looks at Alison)**

Alison…when are you going to learn people never change? They just adapt. Just like I did, just like I always have. When I met Spencer out in Madrid, she gave me a feeling that I've wanted ever since I was little.

 **HANNA**

What are you talking about? What does this have to do with-

 **CALEB**

Ask me what that feeling was.

 **HANNA (Rolls her eyes)**

What?

 **CALEB**

Feeling wanted and needed.

 **HANNA**

Caleb-

 **CALEB**

You never needed me, Hanna. You used me to get you out of every "A" situation there was.

 **HANNA**

Excuse me. YOU were the one who kept jumping in my "A" problems. I told you to stay out of it and you never did.

 **CALEB**

Well, I guess you blame me for being a good boyfriend, huh?

 **HANNA**

Well, I guess my "A" problems rubbed off on you, huh?

(He shakes his head in anger and goes to Spencer's side and eyes everyone else)

 **HANNA**

Spencer?

 **ARIA**

What the hell?

 **SPENCER**

It's not what you think guys. I will explain everything soon, okay?

(Jenna and Caleb smile at them before Spencer turns and walks out with Jenna and Caleb behind her and they close the door and right, everyone hears them lock it. Hanna quickly goes and starts to untie Aria, Lucas with Emily, and Mona with Alison.)

 **HANNA**

Guys...Spencer and Caleb are A.D…

(With the three young women untied, they stay in their chairs and try to adjust.)

 **EMILY**

Maybe Spencer is protecting us like she did when she was working for Mona.

 **MONA**

But this far? Did you see what Caleb did back at the cabin and she just watched? Something isn't right.

 **ARIA**

I don't believe Spencer is A.D..

 **HANNA**

Well, not only is Spencer A.D.., but Caleb too.

 **ALISON**

I'm sorry, you guys. This is all my fault. I never should've been so evil to everyone.

 **LUCAS (To Alison)**

You're right, Alison.

(Hanna looks at Lucas with disbelief before he continues.)

 **LUCAS (To Alison)**

But you don't deserve this. None of you deserve this.

 **HANNA**

US, Lucas. We're all suffering at the hands of Jenna, Spencer and Caleb, you're not excluded…you or Mona. We can find a way out of this together.

(Lucas and Mona slightly smile at Hanna's comment. Alison stands up and steps away from everyone which catches their attention.)

 **HANNA**

Alison?

 **EMILY**

What's wrong?

 **ALISON**

Now that we're all together, I think it's time for me to tell you everything. And I mean EVERYTHING about the night I went missing. I never told you guys because I thought I was protecting you.

 **HANNA**

I thought you told us-

 **ALISON**

I didn't tell you everything…remember what I told you at the hospital, Hanna?

 **HANNA**

Yeah, but I never understood what you meant by that.

 **ALISON**

When I drugged you guys, you didn't immediately go to sleep. Spencer and I weren't the only ones who left the barn that night.

 _ **FLASH TO:**_

 _ **EXT. DILAURENTIS' BACKYARD- NIGHT.**_

(Drunken Hanna, Emily, and Aria shush each other as they sneak around bushes and see Melissa talking to who appears to be Alison near a hole. In another set of bushes, Alison peeks through and sees Melissa talking to someone who has similar hair and attire as her. The girls pop out and scream at the two, scaring Melissa and who they now see is Bethany Young who trips on a rock and falls down into the hole. The girls gasp, as well as Melissa who turns to them in worry.)

 **ARIA**

Oh my God.

(Melissa rushes to the three as they panic. She grabs a hold of Hanna and slightly shakes her.)

 **MELISSA**

Stop it. Calm down. You need to go. I will take care of this.

 **EMILY**

But we-

 **MELISSA**

Go. Now! I'll take care of this!

(The three girls rush off back the way they came as Alison watches the scene in front of her. Melissa looks down and the sound of a girl groaning gets her attention.)

 **MELISSA**

Oh God. You're okay.

(She reaches down and Bethany grabs her hand to be pulled up. Alison watches the scene, glad that the girl is not dead.)

 _ **FLASH TO:**_

 _ **INT. HIDDEN RADLEY SANITARIUM BASEMENT- 3:23.**_

(The other four PLLs- Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Mona- look at Alison in disbelief.)

 **EMILY**

Why did you never tell us this?

 **ALISON**

I know you guys. I didn't want you to think you were responsible for what happened. She was still alive.

 **EMILY**

Melissa. She covered up for us. All of these years, we thought she was after us. But she protected us.

 **ARIA**

So we almost killed Bethany?

 **HANNA**

We were murderers?

 **ALISON**

You didn't mean to, Han. You three were just drunk and trying to get back at me for scaring you.

 **EMILY**

I can't believe this.

 **LUCAS**

This is one crazy night and morning.

 **ALISON**

What I wish I knew was why Bethany was out of Radley that night. I mean, why that night out of all nights?

 **ARIA (Sighs and bites her lips)**

Because of me.

(Everyone turns their attention from Alison to Aria in wonder.)

 **HANNA**

What do you mean?

 **ARIA**

You guys…Bethany is my cousin, along with Wren Kingston.

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **COMMERCIAL BREAK.**_

 _ **FADE IN:**_

 _ **INT. HIDDEN RADLEY SANITARIUM BASEMENT- 3:24.**_

 **EMILY**

Excuse me, what?

 **ARIA**

My parents used to take my brother and I to see my dad's brother and his children in Radley. My mom and dad let me and Bethany hang out there, well as much as we could there. Bethany's brother, Wren, he was kind of like a loner in there so sometimes I'd hang with him too. My mom and dad thought Uncle Scott was getting better, but the truth was…he wasn't. One day…we visited him and Bethany to surprise him for his birthday.

(Tears form in Aria's eyes as she struggles to explain her truth to everyone.)

 **ARIA**

When we walked in, all we saw was h-him. We saw him on the floor with blood all around.

(Now she is full blown crying and Hanna goes up to her and hugs her.)

 **HANNA**

Aria…it's okay.

 **ARIA**

No, it's not. What's worse is mom and dad stopped coming to Radley when he died.

 **HANNA**

They? You must've kept visiting Bethany and Wrem.

 **ARIA**

They were my cousins. They were family and I didn't want them to be alone after their dad died.

 **HANNA**

No, Aria. I understand that.

 **Emily (Gives her a hug)**

We all do.

 **MONA (Realizes something)**

Aria, did you sneak Bethany out that night?

 **ARIA**

Yeah, I was going to introduce her to you guys, but she was gone by the time I was ready to go to the barn. I didn't think about calling Radley because she was improving and I didn't think anything could go wrong…but it did.

 **LUCAS**

You can't blame yourself for that.

 **ARIA**

I'm responsible for what happened to her.

 **EMILY**

No, you're not.

 **HANNA**

It wasn't your fault.

 **ARIA**

I killed Bethany.

 **EMILY**

Aria. You didn't kill Bethany.

 **JENNA (O.S. SPEAKER)**

No, Charlotte did.

(Everyone in the room looks up at the voice of Jenna and realize she is on a speaker. Mona shakes her head at Jenna's comment.)

 **MONA**

What are you talking about Jenna? I killed her.

 **JENNA**

No, you knocked her out, but you didn't kill her. Charlotte did.

 **MONA**

What?

 **JENNA**

You see, Charlotte never told you all the full truth, but she not only hit Alison, she hit Bethany too. When Melissa Hastings thought it was Spencer who did it, she buried her…alive.

 **ARIA**

So, Melissa did kill her?

 **JENNA**

Sort of.

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. ROOM OUTSIDE OF THE BASEMENT OF RADLEY- 3:27.**_

(Jenna presses a button, which turns the microphone off. She turns to Spencer and Caleb who smirk.)

 **SPENCER**

You're doing good, Jenna.

 **CALEB**

You're a valuable asset to the team.

 **JENNA**

Thank you for giving me the opportunity to make those bitches pay for what they did.

 **SPENCER**

No problem.

(Spencer reaches into her pants pocket and hands Caleb a recording.)

 **CALEB**

What's this?

 **SPENCER**

It's a surprise. Just let them listen to it.

(He nods his head while she walks towards the door as the other two watch her in confusion.)

 **CALEB**

Where are you going?

 **SPENCER**

To check on Toby. I want to make sure he's okay.

 **JENNA (Confused)**

What happened to Toby?

 **CALEB**

Nothing.

 **SPENCER**

Yeah, I'm just making sure he isn't onto us.

 **JENNA (Still confused)**

Okay…

(Spencer opens the door and walks out leaving Caleb and Jenna to look at each other about Spencer's weirdness. Caleb sits the recorder near the microphone as Jenna turns it back on.)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. HIDDEN RADLEY SANITARIUM BASEMENT PATIENT ROOM- 3:29.**_

(The recording plays, which causes the five of the six PLLs and Lucas to look up.)

 **SPENCER'S VOICE**

I can't believe you did this…to me…to us.

 **ALEX'S VOICE**

Who are you…Alex?

 **SPENCER'S VOICE**

DON'T call me that! I'm Spencer.

 **ALEX'S VOICE**

What? You're not me, Alex.

 **SPENCER'S VOICE**

You really think you can do what you did and get away with it?!

 **ALEX'S VOICE**

What are you talking about?

 **SPENCER'S VOICE**

You stole my life!

 **ALEX'S VOICE**

I didn't steal your life! We agreed-

 **SPENCER'S VOICE**

No, we stopped that game when we left high school! But YOU decided to keep this up. I know you came back here a few times.

(Everyone in the room looks at each other in puzzlement. Outside of the room, Jenna and Caleb exchange confused glances as well.)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. LOST WOODS RESORT- 4:00.**_

(Spencer walks in, with a look that could kill, and heads to where Spencer was sitting. She stops as she realizes she's not there anymore. Suddenly, a bat swings into her head and knocks her to the floor. Alex stands with the bat and looks down at her now unconscious twin.)

 **ALEX**

You're lucky that you're family, Spencer. Or you'd be dead just like Alison will be.

(Alex turns around, but sees MARY DRAKE step into the room with puzzlement. She notices an identical doll before she looks down at Spencer on the floor.)

 **MARY**

What the hell is going on here?!

 **ALEX**

Mom…did you know about her? About us?

 **MARY**

No, not really. I thought one of you died.

 **ALEX**

Well, we knew about each other…

 **MARY**

Really? I just assumed Alex was the one who died, but I see that she's not.

 **ALEX**

No, she's right here.

(Mary looks at Alex and slowly realizes that Alex has been pretending to be Spencer.)

 **MARY**

You're Alex and she's Spencer? So you two must've played the SAME game Jessica and I used to play. We'd switch identities every now and then. It was fun, at the time.

 **ALEX**

Mom. You need to know something.

 **MARY (Walks over to Spencer and checks her pulse)**

Is Spencer okay?

 **ALEX (Grins)**

She's fine. I just knocked her out…but she will have a killer headache when she wakes up.

 **MARY**

Spen-Alex, I don't understand.

 **ALEX**

I'm A.D., mom.

 **MARY (Shocked)**

What?

 **ALEX**

I was the one that told Caleb to sneak you out of jail. I know you were protecting me and Alison and the others so I wanted you free. I had to do it before the plan went into motion.

 **MARY**

Plan? What plan?

 _ **ALEX**_

Tonight will mark the end. Everything will come full circle.

(She starts to walk away before Mary turns to her.)

 **MARY**

Alex. Why? Why did you torture your friends? Hanna?

 **ALEX (Snickers)**

Friends? They were never my friends. They wouldn't know friendship if it slapped them in their pretty faces. Besides, I wasn't the one who kidnapped and tortured Hanna. It was Archer. At first, I thought it might've been Spencer too, but it's not. I know what side she's on. I put it together while she had me tied up for the past hour…I put a lot of this together…I'll be back, mom. I promise.

(She walks towards the exit as Mary looks down at Spencer with tears forming in her eyes.)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. HIDDEN RADLEY SANITARIUM BASEMENT- 4:30.**_

(Alex opens the door and walks in to see Caleb and Jenna eyeing her.)

 **ALEX**

What's going on?

 **JENNA**

I didn't know you had a twin for God sakes, Spencer!

 **ALEX**

Okay. First, lower your tone Jenna. Second, I'm not Spencer, I'm Alex.

 **CALEB**

She's been pretending to be Spencer, Jenna.

 **JENNA**

Wait. So are you the one that was here earlier?

 **ALEX**

No. The real Spencer tied me up when I was knocked out. By the way, that hurt like hell, Caleb.

 **CALEB**

Sorry, babe.

 **ALEX**

Spencer is back at the Lost Woods with Mary. But we need to speed things along. We don't need any more interruptions.

 **CALEB**

Uh…speaking of interruptions, there was an incident back at your family's cabin.

 **ALEX**

What happened?

 **CALEB**

I…accidentally shot Toby.

 **ALEX/JENNA (Shocked)**

What?

 **CALEB**

I really didn't mean to.

 **ALEX (Sighs)**

Okay. Is he alright?

 **CALEB**

I only shot him in the shoulder so I think so. I called 911 and waited for them to get there before we left..

 **JENNA**

Toby was never supposed to get hurt.

 **ALEX**

Well, he did Jenna. So move on.

(Jenna opens her mouth, but no words escape so she turns away from the twin.)

 **ALEX**

Okay. So, how's all of them taken the news that I have a twin and that I'm A.D.?

 **JENNA**

Well, let's just say they're slowly figuring things out. They're not as dumb as I thought.

(Inside the room, Emily holds Alison while Aria, Mona, Lucas, and Hanna stand around. Hanna's facial expression suggests that she has realized something.)

 **HANNA**

Of course Spencer is A.D..

 **ALISON**

What do you mean?

 **HANNA**

When I was being tortured, she came to me. I thought that I was hallucinating or having another psychic vision of some sorts, but it must've been real. She was there because she was the one torturing me.

 **EMILY**

I thought it was Archer.

 **ALEX**

 **It was Spencer.**

(They turn to see the door open and Alex step in with a slight smirk. They all look at her in disbelief that she betrayed them.)

 **ALEX**

I wasn't the one who came to see you, Hanna.

 **HANNA**

Bull. That was you, Spencer…or Alex?

 **ALEX**

Well, you are kind of right about that. Spencer Hastings did that to you, not me.

(Mona shakes her head with a slight smile. Spencer gives her a questionable look.)

 **MONA**

Wow. You finally one-upped me in something. I should've known it was you. You've always had a dark side. I could tell when I recruited you on the team.

 **ALEX (Laughs and shakes her head)**

No. No, Mona that wasn't me. That was Spencer.

 **ARIA**

Ugh! I'm so confused.

 **ALEX**

Okay. Let me explain everything to you clearly enough for you all. I'm Alex…Alex Drake.

 **HANNA**

I guess that's codename for A.D., huh?

 **ALEX**

There ya go, brainy. So, Spencer and I used to play a game when we saw each other. We would change places every now and then where'd I'd be her and she'd be the Radley patient. So Alison, after that fight you had with SPENCER that night you faked your own death, her and I changed places. I pretended to be Spencer from that night all the way until the summer break after we found out Mona was A.

 **ARIA**

Radley? You were a Radley patient?

 **ALEX**

Yeah, don't act like you forgot about all those times you and your family used to take me with you guys to here whenever you went to see your uncle Scott and Bethany.

 **HANNA**

Uncle Scott?

 **ARIA**

Um, later Han.

 **ALEX**

That's where Spencer and I met. Don't feel too bad though. You never knew. Spencer used to tell me about you guys and how Alison used to treat you. None of you deserved what she said and did.

 **ALISON**

I-

 **ALEX**

I almost lost it when I found out you were trying to break up Ian and Melissa. Halloween was such a fun night for me and you, huh Ali? You put up a good fight in that abandoned house.

 **ALISON (Shocked that her friend was the one that attacked her)**

That was you?

 **ALEX**

It was my time to torture you.

 **ARIA**

So, wait. Since you were in Radley, did you know Charlotte?

 **ALEX**

No, which is ironic because we're half-sisters and both of us kind of played with you guys' heads.

 **LUCAS**

Okay, since you're A.D., why were you trying to make everyone think I'm A.D.? I never did anything to you.

 **ALEX**

It's nothing personal, Lucas. In fact, Hanna wasn't the only one that felt bad for Alison bullying you. Although I didn't think of you like she does.

(Hanna awkwardly rubs her neck while Lucas looks at Hanna in confusion.)

 **LUCAS**

Okay, I'm so confused right now.

(Spencer rolls her eyes just before the door opens and Caleb walks in with his gun in hand. He points it to Lucas.)

 **CALEB**

Alright, It's time for you to go.

 **HANNA**

He's not going anywhere, Caleb.

 **CALEB**

I'm not going to hurt him! Now move it, Lucas!

(Hanna and Lucas stare at each other for a little before he nods his head as if giving her a sign that she understands.)

 **LUCAS**

Wait. Why didn't you both ask if I wanted to get revenge?

 **ALEX (Confused)**

What?

 **HANNA**

Lucas.

 **LUCAS**

You said that you felt bad that I was bullied by Queen B so why didn't you ask me if I wanted to join? I want her to pay just as much as you do.

(Alex and Caleb look at each other and she sighs.)

 **ALEX**

You're right. We've should've asked you. So? Do you want to join?

 **LUCAS**

I wouldn't say no to this.

 **EMILY**

Are you freaking kidding me right now?!

(Lucas shoots Hanna a look which she gives back and he and Caleb walk away. Caleb shuts the door behind them.)

 **ALEX (Smiles lovingly at Caleb's exit)**

Oh…sorry Hanna. Looks like your boyfriend is on my side now.

 **HANNA (Rolls her eyes and folds her arms)**

You're crazy.

 **ALEX**

Oh, I assure you Hanna. I am as sane as I've ever been.

 **HANNA**

You ARE crazy!

 **ALEX (Rushes towards Hanna with a fist cocked back)**

I AM NOT CRAZY!

(Hanna rubs her arms in an attempt to calm herself down from Alex's reaction. Aria eyes Alex and steps a few feet to her angrily.)

 **ARIA**

You gave me HELL when you guys found out I joined the team, but YOU were the one who recruited me.

 **ALISON**

Then you made it look like Aunt Mary was dead.

 **ALEX**

All part of the plan.

 **EMILY**

But Alex, WHY are you A.D.? What did we do to you?

 **ALEX**

You abandoned me!

(The other five Liars look at her in confusion.)

 **ALEX**

After everything we went through in the past seven years, you all just abandoned me. Do you know how that feels?! Do you know how I felt when you guys never really talked or texted me? I lost my BEST-FRIENDS! My only BEST-FRIENDS!

 **EMILY**

Spen—I mean Alex, we all thought we were only friends because of Alison. I mean, that's kind of what I used to think.

 **ARIA**

I thought that maybe it was because of what we went through. That maybe Alison AND A were the glue that held us together.

 **HANNA**

No, I never thought that. I thought we had real friendships. I mean, that's why I wasn't so friendly to you when you first came back from Iceland, Aria. I felt betrayed.

(Tears begin to form in Alex's eyes as her's connect to Hanna's.)

 **HANNA**

Alex, I know how-well I don't fully know how you feel. But I know how it feels to feel betrayed. I thought that maybe you guys never wanted to be friends with me, that maybe I was too fat to be friends with you guys.

 **MONA (Disbelieved)**

Hanna?

 **ALISON (Shocked that one of her best-friends really feels this way)**

Han. That's not true.

 **HANNA**

I know, but that's how I've always felt. For all of my life, I've been insecure about everything. I never thought I was pretty enough, skinny enough, smart enough-I just wanted to be accepted. So Alex, believe me when I say that I'm sorry you felt that way. I completely understand.

 **ALEX**

Wow. Um, thank you Han. And I'm sorry you felt that way too. I hate it. That's why I've always sympathized with you, Mona, and Lucas for how Alison treated you.

 **ALISON**

What?

 **ALEX**

Alison, you treated ALL of us in this room like crap! You guys act like everything is peaches and cream and she's suddenly a saint! Well, she's not!

 **ALISON**

I haven't even forgiven myself, Spencer! Well, Alex! Do you think I just woke up one morning and decided that I would forget everything that I've done? I haven't!

 **ALEX (Laughs)**

So what? Did you find God while you were out on the run with Cyrus? And after him, Caleb?

 **HANNA (Confused)**

Caleb?

 **ALEX**

Yeah, that's right Han. Alison and Caleb used to be close friends when she was out on the run. I guess you can thank her for abandoning him because he ended up with you and then finally…me.

 **HANNA**

Ugh.

 **ALEX**

But Caleb kind of got revenge on you already by leaving a little gift **inside** you.

(Alison furrows her eyebrows and gasps in disgust. The other Liars quickly pick up on what Alex said.)

 **EMILY**

Caleb impregnated his seed in Alison?

 **ALEX**

Using your eggs.

 **HANNA**

God, that's so disgusting.

 **ARIA**

Beyond disgusting.

 **ALISON**

Well, if you hate me so much, then why did you come back here when I asked you guys?

 **ALEX**

Well, after I got your letter about you hoping that we would lie to get Charlotte out of Welby, I knew what I had to do. WE…Caleb and I…decided to come back and make sure that would be the last night of Charlotte's life.

 **HANNA**

So, when we stayed at Radley that night…you knew what was going to happen. You let us believe that Aria did it.

 **ALEX**

We would've never turned her in even if she did do it and you know that.

 **EMILY**

Excuse me, but the cops were questioning ALL OF US. You could've went down too, you know.

 **ALEX**

No, I wouldn't have. Caleb made sure that Mona believed that she did it…for you, Hanna.

(Mona shakes her head in disbelief that she was manipulated.)

 **ALEX**

After that night though, everything went downhill. People got hurt at the wrong time by the wrong people. I never hurt you Hanna. That wasn't me or Caleb. Not even Spencer.

 **HANNA**

Who kidnapped me and tortured me, then?

 **ALEX**

It was Archer. He thought you killed Charlotte.

 **HANNA**

But it was Caleb who did it.

 **ARIA**

How could you let Hanna go down for what you and Caleb did?

 **ALEX**

I had no choice.

 **EMILY**

There's always a choice.

 **ALISON**

You just chose the wrong one.

 **ALEX**

Hey! Don't forget all of those years I've saved your ungrateful butts countless times? All of the lies, cover-ups, MURDERS-

 **HANNA**

You've had your share of them as well. What makes you so innocent?

 **ALEX**

None of us are innocent. I'm just taking charge.

 **HANNA**

By kidnapping us and killing us?

 **ALEX**

Whatever works.

 **HANNA**

You're-

 **ALEX**

You know, I feel bad for you the most Hanna. I mean, it must feel like crap when the guy who used to love you so much that he'd die for you now hates you so much that he'd kill you. I mean, that slip-up he had of kissing you almost messed things up for me and him, but it gave us a better cover.

 **HANNA**

Then why hasn't he killed us yet?

 **ALEX**

Well, to be honest killing you is actually up to you guys.

 **ALISON**

What?

 **ALEX**

I've never wanted to kill you, well maybe you Alison, but not the rest of you. I just want you guys to understand what you did and pay for it. Luckily, I've realized that it's not entirely your fault. It's Alison. Besides, a lucky girl in here has a wedding to get to and I'm sure she doesn't want to leave her fiancé at the altar in front of their family and friends.

 **ARIA (Confused)**

Wait. You'll let us go…without any trouble?

 **HANNA**

No catches?

 **ALEX**

Well, not all of us but yeah. But you have to promise not to tell anyone about this.

 **EMILY**

Who aren't you letting go?

(Alex eyes Alison who quickly understands that she won't be getting out of there alive.)

 **ARIA**

No. We're not leaving her to die.

 **EMILY**

We can't do this.

 **ALEX**

Are you sure? I mean, it'll be a lot more work for Caleb, Jenna, and I but I'm sure we can dig a few more holes for your bodies.

(Alison looks at the rest of them and sighs.)

 **ALISON**

Leave me.

(The others turn to her in confusion. Emily gives her a worried look.)

 **EMILY**

Alison.

 **ALISON**

No, Emily. This is all of my fault. I'm the "dead girl" remember? You guys deserve to live. I don't.

 **HANNA**

Alison-

 **ALEX**

No more discussions! Now, are you staying to die with the "dead girl" or are you going?

 **ALISON (Turns to Emily)**

I love you, Emily. Take care of our Wayne Junior and Vivian.

(Alison moves and stands away from the others. Hanna grabs Aria and Emily's hands and they slowly walk towards the door. Emily struggles to go back to Alison, but Hanna keeps a hold on her. Caleb opens the door from the other side and guides them out of the room with Alex leaving behind them. Emily takes one last look back at Alison who gives her a sad smile before the door closes, breaking their eye contact.)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. HIDDEN RADLEY SANITARIUM BASEMENT HALLWAY- 4:37.**_

(Alex leads Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Mona down the hallway with Caleb holding the gun and following behind them. Emily seems the most distraught with Hanna grabbing a hold of one of Emily's hands.)

 **HANNA (Whispers to Emily)**

We're not leaving her behind. Lucas has a plan.

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. HIDDEN RADLEY SANITARIUM BASEMENT- 4:37.**_

(The room door opens and Lucas, holding a gun, walks in next to Jenna who has a gun as well. Alison looks at them in slight fear of her death.)

 **JENNA**

Hello again, Alison. I do hope you enjoyed your stay here at Radley Sanitarium for the night.

 **ALISON**

Jenna. Lucas. You don't have to do this.

 **JENNA**

Oh, please Alison. You can't-

(Lucas quickly turns and points his gun at Jenna.)

 **LUCAS**

Put it down, Jenna.

 **JENNA (Confused)**

Lucas. What are you doing?!

 **LUCAS**

We're better than this, Jenna. I know that you're hurt from what happened all of those years ago, but you can't do this. I can't let you murder someone.

 **JENNA**

Someone?! She's Alison freaking Dilaurentis! Once she's dead-

 **LUCAS**

Then what? Killing her isn't going to give you anything but trouble.

(Jenna looks from him to Alison in indecisiveness.)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. HIDDEN RADLEY SANITARIUM BASEMENT HALLWAY 4:38.**_

(Turning from around the corner and facing them from afar is Spencer and Mary. Mary quickly holds up a gun towards the others just before Caleb does as well. The four Liars gasp at the two people of the parties having guns raised at each other.)

 **SPENCER**

Where are you taking them?!

 **ALEX**

That's none of your business, Spencer. Mom, what are you doing?

 **MARY**

Stop this, Alex. Give up. You don't have to do this. Just come with me and we can leave.

 **SPENCER**

What about me? You're choosing her over me, mom?

 **MARY**

I want both of you to come with me. We don't have to stay here. We can go live somewhere else, somewhere peaceful. We can get away from this town and never come back.

 **ALEX**

Mom. That's not going to happen.

 **CALEB**

We need to go, Spencer.

 **SPENCER/ALEX (Twins)**

I'm not-

 **ALEX**

He was talking to me!

 **SPENCER**

He said Spencer, not Alex.

 **ALEX**

I AM Spencer Hastings!

 **SPENCER**

No, you're not. I am.

(Spencer quickly turns around and snatches the gun out of Mary's hand and points at Caleb.)

 **MARY**

Stop this. Don't shoot. Too many people have died already. No one else needs to.

 **SPENCER**

Listen, Alex. I don't want to do this, okay? I never wanted anyone to get hurt.

 **ALEX**

Oh, that's rich.

 **SPENCER (Rolls her eyes and looks at the other four Liars)**

You guys, I would never hurt you. Never. Hanna, I've never even wanted Caleb. I still love Toby,

FLASH TO:

EXT. TOBY'S HOUSE- NOON.

 **SPENCER**

Toby. Can I kiss you…just one last time…just to say goodbye?

Spencer and Toby share a final kiss before he plans to leave the night that he gets into a car accident with Yvonne.

 _ **FLASH TO:**_

 _ **INT. TOBY'S CABIN- NIGHT.**_

Spencer and Toby undress each other with want in their hearts and desire in their eyes.

 _ **FLASH BACK TO:**_

 _ **INT. HIDDEN RADLEY SANITARIUM BASEMENT HALLWAY- 4:39.**_

 **SPENCER**

I've even saved your lives.

 _ **FLASH TO:**_

 _ **THORNHILL LODGE- WOODS- NIGHT.**_

(Mona is pulled out from the lodge fire, followed by Emily, and Aria. The CAMERA reveals Spencer standing over them breathing hard after using all of her strength to save three of her friends.)

 _ **FLASH TO:**_

 _ **THORNHILL LODGE- WOODS- NIGHT.**_

(Spencer hands Alex her dress while she puts on sweatpants.)

 **SPENCER**

I need a break, Alex. I can't do this anymore.

 **ALEX**

Okay. Okay.

 _ **FLASH TO:**_

 _ **INT. HIDDEN RADLEY SANITARIUM BASEMENT HALLWAY- 4:40.**_

(Hanna, Emily, Aria, and Mona look at Spencer in shock.)

 **ARIA**

You were the one who saved us?

 **HANNA**

What, did you just forget about me?

 **SPENCER**

I'm sorry, Hanna. When I saw Alison, I freaked out and ran. I hope I made up for it when I helped you get out of that shed.

 _ **FLASH TO:**_

 _ **INT. TORTURE SHED- NIGHT.**_

(Hanna wakes up to see Spencer leaning over her and she gets up to hug her.)

 **HANNA**

Spencer.

 **SPENCER**

You've got this. You're gonna be okay.

(The two friends break apart and Hanna lets out a hopeless sigh.)

 **HANNA**

I think I'm dying here.

 **SPENCER (Pulls some of Hanna's hair out of her face)**

No. I won't let that happen.

 _ **FLASH BACK TO:**_

 _ **INT. HIDDEN RADLEY SANITARIUM BASEMENT HALLWAY- 4:41.**_

 **SPENCER**

When I saw what Elliot did to you, I knew I had to get you out of there. I couldn't let him torture you worse than Charlotte did to you guys.

 **HANNA**

You weren't the Spencer in the dollhouse with us?

 **ALEX**

No. That was me. The dollhouse is exactly the reason Charlotte needed to die.

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. HIDDEN RADLEY SANITARIUM BASEMENT- 4:42.**_

(Alison stands tall and brave while Jenna points her gun at her. The former blind young woman seems to hold back from killing her enemy, something that Alison picks up on and uses to her advantage.)

 **ALISON**

Don't do this, Jenna. I'm not the one you should be after right now.

 **JENNA**

What are you talking about, Alison?

 **LUCAS**

Toby. Caleb shot Toby and he's getting away with it. What if Toby dies?

(Jenna opens her mouth, but actually seems to take into account of what Ali has said.)

 **ALISON**

I know what I did was horrible and unforgiveable, but right now Toby is probably fighting for his life because of Caleb. But you can make sure Caleb doesn't get away with it.

 **JENNA**

I don't get it, Alison. You're about to die and you're still trying to convince me to go after Caleb. Why?

 **ALISON**

I'm not scared, Jenna. Not anymore. I dug my hole, all you're going to do is bury me.

 **LUCAS**

She knows what she's done. She's accepted her fate. Killing her…it won't give you anything.

(Jenna shakes her head at what he says and aims at Alison.

 **ALISON**

Just know, Jenna. I'm sorry.

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. HIDDEN RADLEY SANITARIUM BASEMENT HALLWAY- 4:43.**_

 **SPENCER**

Charlotte had changed! You didn't even give her a chance!

 **MONA**

She tried to kill me! She was going to start the game back-up.

 **EMILY**

Worse than ever.

 **SPENCER (Shocked)**

Really?

 **CALEB**

They're right. I heard everything when Charlotte was talking to Mona.

 **SPENCER (Rolls her eyes and shakes her head)**

I thought I could change her…save her. I mean, I thought it was over after she killed Wilden. That's why I had to check to make sure he was really dead.

 _ **FLASH TO:**_

 _ **EXT. ROSEWOOD CHURCH- NOON.**_

(Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Spencer stand in their all black attire as they watch Black Widow enter a limo.)

 **HANNA**

Who's that?

(Inside of the limo, Charlotte has her hood on and looks to Black Widow who lifts her veil to reveal Spencer in the attire.)

 **FLASH TO:**

 **INT. HIDDEN RADLEY SANITARIUM BASEMENT HALLWAY- 4:45.**

 **SPENCER**

But it was never over. I should've known I couldn't change her after I found out how evil she could be. Years had gone by the time she told me who killed Bethany and that I almost saved her.

 _ **FLASH TO:**_

 _ **EXT. DILAURENTIS' BACKYARD- NIGHT.**_

A female hand crawls from under the ground and waves her hand around, desperate for someone to notice her. Finally, an arm in a red sweater grabs the hand and starts pulling it. The CAMERA pans up to reveal Spencer trying to pull the girl out of the dirt. All of a sudden, she is pushed away, leaving the arm to move around with no contact left. Spencer looks up from the ground to see Charlotte looking own at her in worry.

 _ **FLASH TO:**_

 _ **INT. HIDDEN RADLEY SANITARIUM BASEMENT- 4:46.**_

 **SPENCER**

She wanted Bethany dead and I became an accessory to murder. I guess the game was too addicting to Charlotte.

 **MARY**

And don't let the same happen to you, Spencer.

 **SPENCER**

Mom. I'm not addicted to the game. This isn't some stupid game. This has been about revenge. They killed my sister. They killed your daughter!

 **ALEX**

We had to!

(Spencer eyes Alex with anger clearly filling up. Hanna quickly notices Caleb start to pull the trigger which Mary also notices and steps in between the sisters, receiving a gunshot to the stomach that was meant for Spencer. Everyone looks at Mary in shock at the blood oozing from inside of her as she turns around to her assailant, Caleb, who looks at her in shock. Alex turns to him in anger.)

 **ALEX**

No!

 **MARY**

Alex.

(Alex quickly reaches and grabs her mother before she falls. A tear-stricken Alex lays her mother in her lap with Spencer looking just as distraught that her mother has been shot. With tears falling down her face, Spencer leans down and slowly crawls next to her mother before she lays her gun on the floor next to her.)

 **ALEX**

Mom. Don't die on me, please. I didn't mean for you to-I'm sorry.

 **MARY (Slowly breathing)**

It's-it's okay.

 **ALEX (Angry)**

No, mom. It's not…he shot you.

(Alex quickly grabs the gun next to her sister, turns around, and aims at Caleb, but in the same moment, he is shot in the leg from behind. He quickly falls forwards to the floor. Aria, Hanna, Mona, and Emily turn around to see Jenna putting her gun to her side with Alison and Lucas standing on the sides of her. Spencer and Alex only pay attention to their mother as the others meet.)

 **EMILY**

Oh my God!

 **SPENCER**

Mom. Please…please don't leave me. We didn't get enough time together.

(Emily and Alison plant a long kiss on the other's lips and hug tightly. Lucas and Hanna hug tightly as well.)

 **HANNA**

Thank you so much, Lucas.

 **LUCAS**

It's nothing.

 **ALISON**

No, Lucas. Thank you. You saved my life.

 **LUCAS**

Your welcome.

(Jenna pulls out her iPhone and dials 911. Caleb holds his hands against the gunshot wound in his leg and grunts in pain. Mary uses each of her hands to grab one of Alex and Spencer's hands and holds them tight.)

 **MARY**

What happened to you two…it's on me. I should've done better. I should've gotten myself together. I would've been able to take better care of you. None of this would've ever happened.

 **ALEX**

No, this is my fault. You wouldn't be dying in our arms if I didn't get so crazy.

 **MARY (Slightly smirks)**

Well, crazy runs in the family.

 **SPENCER**

Then I'm just as crazy. I shouldn't have tried to protect Charlotte so much.

 **MARY (Losing consciousness)**

We've all made mistakes, my daughters. Just…just love each other and fix your mistakes…together.

(Mary slowly closes her eyes and slowly dies as her two daughters cry over her. At the same time, Caleb looks to his left to see his gun next to him. He manages to pick it up and slowly sits up. He points his gun at the other Liars, but before he pulls the trigger, he receives a gunshot to the head and he falls back down to the floor. The CAMERA reveals Alex drop the gun from her hand and cry even more as the other Liars, Jenna, and Lucas witness it.)

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **COMMERCIAL BREAK.**_

 _ **FADE IN:**_

 _ **INT. ROSEWOOD PD- 5:30 A.M.**_

(Police officers are everywhere as Aria hugs her mom, Ella and her dad, Byron while Mike squeezes in to hug her as well. Ashley comforts her daughter who stands by Mona and Lucas. Emily and Alison hug Pam who is happy that her daughter and her girlfriend are alive.)

 **HANNA**

Yeah. Caleb was after us, along with Alex.

 **ASHLEY**

Alex? Who's Alex?

(In the same moment, Peter, Veronica, Melissa, and Wren charge in with no clue on what happened to Spencer.)

 **PETER**

Does anyone know where the hell my daughter is?!

(The interrogation room door opens and Spencer comes out of the room. As soon as her loved ones notice her, they rush to her. They quickly notice blood on her shirt and hands, but Veronica still hugs Spencer tightly.)

 **VERONICA**

Spencer. What happened?

 **PETER**

We got a call from your friends' parents that something happened and you all were up here.

 **MELISSA**

What's going on here? At first, I was pissed that you didn't show up to the proposal dinner, but to know something happened. I almost freaked.

(Spencer shakes her head sadly just before another interrogation room door opens and Alex walks out of the room in handcuffs by a police officer. Alex notices Spencer and turns to her, causing her loved ones to see what she is looking at.)

 **MELISSA**

What the hell? Alex?

 **WREN**

Alex?

 **SPENCER**

You knew about her?

 **MELISSA**

She and Charlotte are the people I've been protecting you from.

 **WREN**

Wait. She's the one who's been after you? Then, I've had it all wrong. I thought Charlotte was alone in it. God, I'm such an idiot. I've been trying to protect you guys from a dead woman.

 **PETER**

Can someone tell me and my ex-wife what the hell is going on?!

(Alex nods her head and gives a slight smile to Spencer and the rest of the family before the police officer guides her away. Meanwhile, Alison, Emily, Aria, and Mona watch the family scene with slight smiles. Lt. Tanner walk out of Alex's interrogation room and walks to her office. Hanna moves and follow behind her. As Lt. Tanner sits down at her desk, Hanna comes in and closes the door, surprising the woman.)

 **LT. TANNER**

Hanna. What are you doing?

 **HANNA**

Um, I've just gotta know. What's going to happen to Alex?

 **LT. TANNER**

Off the record?

 **HANNA**

Totally.

 **LT. TANNER**

It's most likely that she'll end up in Welby. I made a deal with her and Spencer. If they tell me everything and I mean everything, as long as you and the rest of your friends don't press charges, they have immunity. All of these cases need to be solved in this town.

 **HANNA**

We won't press charges. Thank you.

 **LT. TANNER**

Your welcome. Now, don't stand here and talk to little old me. You and your friends have a wedding to get to. It's the talk of the town.

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **EXT. CHURCH- 9:30.**_

The church bell rings loudly as guest walk in the church.

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. CHURCH- OFFICE- 9:30.**_

(Many people sit on the church benches as they watch Aria, in her long white wedding dress, stand in front of Ezra, in his tuxedo. On the first row to Aria's side are Hanna, Mona, Emily, Alison, and Spencer. Alison holds Baby Vivian in her lap while Emily holds Baby Wayne Jr. Behind their row sits Toby, Lucas, and Mike. Among the other attendees are Byron, Diane Fitzgerald, Melissa, Ashley, Veronica, Pam, Ella. The announcer starts the wedding.)

 **MINISTER**

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, and trust, but above all, a friendship. Aria, your vows.

 **ARIA (Slides ring onto Ezra's finger)**

I, Aria, take thee, Ezra to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish till death do us part.

(Hanna offers a tissue to tearful Emily who shakes her head.)

 **EMILY**

No, I don't-

 **HANNA**

Today you do, Em.

(Emily slowly takes the tissue and wipes her eyes and face of her tears.)

 **EZRA (Slides ring onto Aria's finger)**

I, Ezra, take thee, Aria to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or health, till death do us part.

 **MINISTER**

If anyone can show a just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

(As no one moves or utters a word, the minister continues.)

 **MINISTER**

Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

(Ezra and Aria quickly kiss lovingly at finally reaching their goal.)

 **MINISTER**

I present to you now, Mr and Mrs. Fitz.

(Everyone in the chapel clap hands, everyone clearly happy for the complicated couple. The now married couple smile and hold onto each other as they walk out of the chapel.)

 _ **FADE TO:**_

 _ **EXT. ROSEWOOD TOWN- 2:00 P.M.**_

(Aria, Emily, Mona, Hanna, Alison, and Spencer walk out of the Brew and across the street to the park.)

 **HANNA**

I was looking online and your first-class seats are bigger than my bedroom. Oh, and if you have to get the duck. If they're flying it in from Peking, you have to-

 **SPENCER**

Han, that's how the duck is prepared. It's not actually from Peking.

 **HANNA**

Okay. You don't that for sure, Spencer.

 **MONA**

Yes she does because Peking is now Beijing.

 **HANNA**

Well, they should call it Beijing duck.

 **ARIA**

I'll get the duck just for you, Han, okay?

(The young women laugh as they continue to walk.)

 **EMILY**

So, we heard Toby's sticking around?

 **ALISON**

Oh, yeah Jason said he's got that veteran's program in Philly.

 **SPENCER**

Yeah, if it works out, they should be getting a lot of homeless people off the streets.

 **ARIA**

Yeah, and Toby is gonna keep climbing into your sheets.

 **SPENCER**

Well, this time I can actually be me and not worry about anyone else noticing that I'm in two places at once.

 **ARIA**

I'm happy for you guys.

 **ALISON**

We all are.

 **EMILY**

Besides, I've always loved you two together. Well, yeah you. The real Spencer. Wait, are you the Spencer that dated Toby?

 **SPENCER (Laughs)**

I came back here after the summer before our senior year. But I left again the night of the fire, after I saved you and Alex took my place.

 **EMILY**

Wow.

 **HANNA**

You know, no offence Spenc, but that is so weird and it's hard to comprehend which one of you were with us the most.

 **SPENCER**

Sorry.

 **HANNA**

It's okay. We have plenty of time to catch up.

 **ALISON**

Listen Spencer, we're sorry about Aunt Mary-

 **SPENCER**

It's okay. She didn't die in vain. She saved our lives just like Lucas.

 **HANNA**

She was a hero, Spence.

 **SPENCER**

Thank you.

 **MONA**

Well, besides Aria, what is everyone else going to be up to?

 **ARIA**

Oh, we know what you'll be up to. I saw you and Mike staring at each other almost the whole wedding.

 **MONA**

Yeah, but are you okay with that?

 **ARIA**

Yeah. I'm happy for you too. All of us deserve happiness. We're all happy, right?

 **EMILY (Eyes Hanna)**

Well, not everyone.

(Hanna turns around and sighs. Mona shakes her head.)

 **MONA**

Listen, Han. You can stay with me for a while. I don't have to spend every-day with Mike. You can live with-

 **HANNA**

No, it's okay…actually…Lucas doesn't have to move and neither do I. Turns out around the time Caleb turned our phones off, an investor called Lucas about my fashion line.

 **EMILY (Wonder)**

And?

 **HANNA (Grins)**

The investor has taken a chance on me and is already asking for my designs. My career is finally starting and Lucas and I don't have to move.

(The rest of the Liars look at her in surprise as she slightly smiles.)

 **HANNA**

I know it's sudden, but I have to admit that I love Lucas. I always have. It's just recently that I've realized that I don't just love him as a friend.

 **MONA (Giggles)**

Well, it took you forever to realize it.

 **HANNA**

Was I that obvious?

(The rest of the Liars laugh at her.)

 **ALISON**

Han. We're happy for you.

 **SPENCER**

And Lucas.

 **EMILY**

You two are kind of like Prince Charming and Cinderella.

 **HANNA**

Yeah. But of course, we're taking it slow. But still, even though what has happened, I'm kind of happy.

 **ARIA (Smiles at her friends)**

You know, I think I want to wait until tomorrow morning to leave.

 **SPENCER**

Why so?

 **ARIA**

I want to spend more time with you guys…especially with my probable future sister-in-law.

(Mona smiles at her and nods her head. The six of them grab hold of each other and hug and laugh at their closeness.)

 **MONA**

Please don't let this end.

 **EMILY**

It won't.

 **ALISON**

We'll be friends forever.

 **MONA**

Thanks.

(All the young women smile at each other.)

 **ALISON**

It's immortality, my darlings.

(Mona pulls out her iPhone and lifts it up to take pictures of the six of them. The first picture taken shows the six Liars-Alison, Emily, Spencer, Mona, Aria, and Hanna making goofy faces, the second they make kissy faces, and the third they simply smile in bliss of their close friendship.)

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my part 2 of this alternate version of the series finale. I tried my best to wrap up loose ends. The reason it took me so long for this last part isn't just because I started school but because of how inconsistent the show has been with details, clues, and storylines. It was a real struggle to try to connect everything. What are you opinions on this final part? Please leave comments, reviews, and theories that can back what I have. Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
